Cheaters
by supernaturalchica1987
Summary: This is an AU Naley. Haley doesn't believe in love. Thinks all men cheat and lie. Her friend Holly's boyfriend is cheating on her and she knows it. She just has to prove it to Holly.She meets Nathan, and falls for him,which is against her rules of dating
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never believed in love, or the whole 'soul mates/ happily ever after' thing. Ever. The relationships in my family were always getting screwed when i was growing up. The men always left, cheated, or abused us. I fell once, wound up in the hospital with two cracked ribs and a black eye. Thought i meant fell in love huh? So naturally i came to the conclusion, there's no such thing as love. There like and lust. I personally like lust, it's a fun emotion and you can use it and not get hurt. My friend Holly on the other hand is a firm believer in the matter. She thinks men are a good thing i think they are lying, cheating scum bags, who don't know love from good sex, but that's me. Most don't agree with me, most argue but most do agree and don't argue because they've been hurt too. You stop believing in love when you get hurt too often. Or when you see relationships around you fall because of cheating, lying, people leaving... you kinda get the sense that, maybe no ones supposed to have that one true love. Mostly because you don't believe in it. Take my friend Holly i mentioned, she's being cheated on and she's so oblivious to it, it breaks my heart to have to help find out about it. But oh well, someones gotta do, why not her best friend?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Is a AU Naley. Love the Naley. If you like please r and r... oh and

Disclaimer: forgot this in Prologue... sorry. Don't own One Tree Hill, James, Joy or anyone else... wouldn't mind owning James and Chad though :P

Chapter one

I walked around my small New York flat, in my work out shorts and tank top, my hair pulled back into a messy bun and sneakers on my feet. I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and took a big drink. I know, heat and guzzling water don't mix but oh well, I'm hot and thirsty. I'd just gotten sat down when the doorbell rang. I jumped up, hoping it was Holly, and wasn't too happy to see that it was Katie, my other best friend, crying at my doorstep.

"Jesus Katie, what happened?"

"I found these in Jacobs car. I was cleaning it, and found them" Katie exclaimed through tears, holding up a pair of women's panties as she walked through the door.

"So you decided to hold onto them because..." I asked, trailing off my question, moving my hand in a rolling motion so she can finish the sentence, dodging my head because she came close to touching me with them.

"Because I.. I... I have no idea." She said, dropping the panties onto the floor and walking to the couch and putting her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Ew." I said, pushing then away with my foot and grabbing some disinfectant wipes and walking to her. I removed her hands from her face and wiped them down, hey don't know what germs the chick who wore those things had. "Honey, it's probably nothing." I said as i finished cleaning her hands and she put them in her lap. I know, i don't believe in love and that all men cheat but I'm trying to have the benefit of the doubt for Katie.

"Probably nothing? Come on Haley. You were right, men cheat and they lie and they just plain... suck." She said then sat back and slumped slightly.

I set the wipes down on the table and sat back, hugging her to me, "Katie, sweetie, I'm sure theres a reasonable explanation for..."

"Yeah, I'm sure there is. I mean, she must have taken them off because she's claustrophobic And then they had sex because she needs to stay active to stay alive!" Katie said angrily.

I coughed to cover a laugh," Uh huh. Okay, well Holly will be here soon, we're having a girls weekend, so why don't you stay? I mean, we'll have fun, like in high school. Caleb is going out of town, which is why she's staying here. He doesn't want her alone."

"Men suck. Okay I'll stay, i don't really wanna go home anyway."

"Okay one, that wasn't random at all, two, Good, and three, only most men do suck."

Katie looked up at me confused.

"Honey it's New York. the 'female population' over runs the city. Most men do suck and most men like it." I said, laughing a bit, standing and going to the door when i heard a knock, as she laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Holly, about time. Katie found panties in Jacobs truck."

"Oh, poor thing. I'm just so glad Caleb's not like that."

"Right."

"What?" Holly asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said shutting the door, smiling brightly at her.

That day we did everything we wanted. We went shopping, because that is the best therapy for a broken heart. Then we had dinner, went to a play, then a club then came back home. I like Jacob. He paid for it all. Katie wanted revenge, she wanted to do it her way, and that was to spend his money. Which was fine by me, 'cause i got free meal.

By the time we got back we were tired, but no tired enough to stay up for an hour and a half talking.

"So, where'd Caleb go anyway Hols?" Katie asked from beside me on the bed.

"Um, back home. His aunt's ex boyfriends uncles sister passed away."

"And you believed that story?" I asked sitting up, no covers over me, pulling a leg up to my chest. "His aunt's, ex boyfriends, uncles, sister?"

"Yes, because contrary to popular belief, not all men cheat Hales."

"Right, sweetie, he's cheating."

"No, he's not Hales. I know him."

"For what, three months?"

"A year."

"And that counts for something. Honey he is probably back there banging his old girlfriends right, not giving a second thought to you okay?" I said letting out a small laugh.

Katie laughed from beside me.

"he's not!" Holly said, then laid back down on the futon. I laughed and laid back down.

Holly was silent for a second, then spoke. "You really think he's cheating?" She said, her voice sounding slightly insecure.

I groaned, not meaning to make her feel that way. "Sweet, " I Stated, sitting back up, "I don't know. Maybe i mean, he could actually be there for, you know, the funeral, but he might just be pulling your leg."

Holly let out a breath, "No, no, he loves me. He.."

"Love doesn't exist. Theres lust and like and that's it. Theres no such things as love or making love, theres lust and sex, pure and raw. No cloud nine, no walking on air." I said, motioning with my hands.

"What about marriage?" Holly asked.

"It don't change nothing but your last name, or his depending on how you roll."

"Okay, so you don't believe in love, so no one else is supposed to?"

"Why don't you believe in love?" Katie asked, never really having got why.

"Because like i said. It's doesn't exist. They either leave, cheat and hit. No love in any of that. "

Holly snorted, "Now tell us the real reason."

I glared at her slightly then looked at the clock, "Because no ones ever given me a reason to."

Holly let out a laugh, "One of these day's Hales, you'll meet someone and fall in love and then, you'll leave me alone."

"Hols,I'm not gonna fall in love, ever. And I'm not saying anything to disprove anything but i think he's cheating. What the signs that i told you?"

Holly sighed, "Do we have to do this now?"

Katie rolled over, "I'm not, I'm tired."

"Fine you sleep. Yes Holly, tell me some."

"Ugh, fine. Um, working late, breaking plans last minute because something work related came up, um making up stories, wearing stuff and bringing home stuff that i.. don't.. like..." She trailed off. "Hales, he might cheating. Last night be brought home wine for us to drink, i don't drink."

"I told you. That means something."

"He's wearing tightie whites. He hates them."

"That can mean... Hell, i ain't got nothing. Look, when he comes back, we'll follow him i guess, see what's going on. I'll prove to you, he's cheating."

"And if he's not, then you're screwed if he finds out you're... well, we're following him. Look, i have to go to sleep, i have to get up in three and a half hours to go to work, I'll see you in the morning."

During that week, Katie found a apartment and moved out of Jacobs place, who tried telling her that the underwear was his cousins. Right. And Holly and i hung out, a lot, doing nothing mostly, but her arguing that he wasn't cheating, she cleared her head of any doubts after our talk and has been trying to convince me that he's not cheating. I know better, but if I'm wrong, then, guess who's in trouble? If you guessed me... you're probably right and wrong at the same time. If I'm wrong, you're right about me being in trouble because Holly will never talk to me again, but Holly will be in trouble too, she'll lose her boyfriend... so you're both really. Good job.

We'll see what we find out when Caleb comes home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in my Black Chevy Tahoe my leg in the seat as we waited for Caleb to get back from Lunch which it's been two hours now. Who takes a two hour lunch?

"Who takes a two hour lunch and doesn't get fired?" I said, stating exactly what I was thinking.

"Look, it doesn't mean anything okay? He could be with a client or a boss or something why is it you think he's cheating on me?"

"Because look, there he is now. Tie loose, jacket over shoulder, big smile on his face and hmm, didn't he have a belt when he left? Oh no wait still there sorry." I said turning to her.

Holly shook her head,"You know what, just because that's all you see on TV is liars, cheaters and abusers does not mean that all guys are like that and if you can't see that Caleb is on of the good ones then thats your fault." She said angrily getting out of the Tahoe and walking down the sidewalk.

"Holly." I called out then got out myself, taking my keys with me. "Hols wait. Look, I'm sorry. You might be right and I might, I said might be wrong. Okay I will try and give him the benefit of the doubt but I'm not promising anything. Okay?"

Holly sighed and nodded,"Okay, thank you."

I smiled and looped my arm through hers,"How about lunch? That restaurant over there?"

"Okay." Holly said as we started walking, with someone bumping into me, "Watch it." I said angrily as we kept walking.

"Sorry." A guy said then turned to the dirty blonde beside him.

"Look Nate, she left okay? She's not coming back, that's no ones fault but her own."

"Luke, she just made a mistake. We were rushing things I get that. She'll come back." Nathan said optimistically.

"Dude, she left a letter. Saying that she went to LA to be somewhere you weren't. To be an actress. Come on. She could have done that here too. But um, come on little brother. She left. Get over it." Lucas said, holding the basket ball in his hands since they were on their way to the nearest basket ball court near their apartment building.

"Look Luke. You have Brooke, Jake has Peyton and Jenny, Skillz has Bevin and I had Vanessa. And I know she will come back because that's what people in love do. They come back."

"She's not a boomerang little brother. I know you're hurt and all I get it but can you honestly tell me that she will come back? That she loved you? That she would have left if she did?"

Nathan let out a breath,"No I can't. But I have to have something to believe in." He said as the walked into the empty basketball court.

Lucas shook his head,"Then believe this. You'll get over her, find someone new that will love you back and you'll live happily ever after."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the older brother. I know all." Lucas said, smirking and holding out his arms spread eagle still holding the ball before tossing the ball at him.

"Whatever." Nathan said, tossing the ball back and Lucas tossed it, making the shot that started their game.

Back with Haley and Holly

I took a bite of my food,"Okay, I know I promised I'd be optimistic about Caleb but no now hear me out." I said as she was about to object. "Caleb seems like a nice guy I mean I've only met him what once?"

"Three times but continue." Holly said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Right, um, I can't tell if he's an okay guy or not but bring him to a few parties I'm going to be throwing and we'll see."

"Thank you."

I Smile, "Welcome"

A few weeks later

Well, Katie is back with Jacob. She fell for some lie. I think it was something along the lines of 'Baby I didn't mean it. It'll never happen again. I love you and only you. She meant nothing.' The lie a lot of girls fall for, she did. And she's going NYC. Yeah.. not showing any brains there. I mean about the relationship, not the school. Anyway, Me, Katie, and Holly are having a girls night out. We're going to this new club that opened up that a friend of ours Peyton opened up. We've met her Fiance' Jake and his daughter Jenny, cute little thing too. We haven't met anyone else she knows but of course we run somewhat different circles.

I smiled as the door bell rang and went to answer it, dressed in my best out fit. Which would normally be jeans snickers and a tee but tonight we're doing it for Katie so I had to dress up. So, I'm wearing a knee length skirt, an off the shoulder shirt and some knee high boots. I opened the door to reveal Katie and Holly and looked at Katie then shook my head,"Just one sec, let be grab my jacket and purse and we can go." I said, quickly grabbing said items and my house keys and walking out, shutting and locking my door and turned around, "Let's go. Thank God we have a car cause I am not walking in these." I said, pointing to my shoes and smiling as we walked towards the elevator and then to Holly's car and getting it.

We arrived at the club and saw that it had a line already, "Good thing we know the owner." Katie said as she got out.

I laughed as we walked to the front of the club, "Hey Josh."

"Hey Haley, Holly and Katie. Go on in."

We walked in, laughing a bit as Josh's voice faded, "Hey, I can't do anything, they know the owner. Personal friends."

We walked up to the bar that Peyton was standing behind, "Hey girls." She said as she got out three glasses two with alcohol and one without. I don't really drink so...

"Hey Peyt. How are ya? And Jake and Jenny."

"All good. You know, Hales. If you want a job..."

"Oh, ha ha. I have one thank you. Well, will soon."

"Uh huh. Just remember. Jobs always open. Okay, that's a lie it can be filled."

"Then I'll take it. I need the money."

"Good, you start this weekend. Since you know, your music career hasn't taken off yet."

"No but it will. She's Haley James. Best damn singer the world has yet to see." Holly said, downing the shot.

I laughed and took a drink of my soda.

"Let's go." Katie said, taking mine and Holly's hand and leading to the dance floor.

An hour later

"Okay, Katie I have to ask. Have you lost weight?"

"Yeah, I have. But Jacob says that if I lose weight that he'll take me to his cousins wedding."

"What? Honey you have a hell of a body, why do you want to lose weight?" Holly said angrily.

"Sweetie, you already looked great. What more can he ask? And again, I'm asking, why are you back with him? He lied, cheated and know he's asking you to lose weight and you're just gonna do it?" I said, shaking my head and looking around.

"Well, I mean if it's what he wants..."

"You've been blinded Katie. By false love, a thing that seriously..."

"Does not exist." Holly and Katie said in unison.

"I don't know. I kinda like it." Peyton said as she walked up with a brunette and another blonde.

"You've been blinded too. Only this time it's by a little girl." I said, then smiled.

"Right. Hales, Hols, Katie this is Brooke and Bevin. Guys this is Haley, Holly and Katie."

We exchanged hello's and shook hands.

"So you don't believe in love?" Brooke asked, "Can I ask why?"

"Because guys either cheat, lie or both." I said, looking at them.

"Not all of them. My boyfriend Lucas doesn't..."

Bevin interrupted, " Um, yeah he did. With Peyton too. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay well he doesn't anymore. And that was once."

"Twice."

"Shut up Bevin."

Bevin smiled at Brooke while Peyton rolled her eyes smiling.

"Hey girls." A blonde guy said, as he and a few other guys walked up and he put his arms around Brooke, I figured it must be Lucas and I was right.

"Guys this is Haley, Holly, and Katie. Girls this is Brooke's boyfriend Lucas, Bevin's boyfriend Skillz, Lucas' brother Nathan and you know Jake." Peyton said, wrapping an arm around Jake.

Again we exchanged hi's and shook hands.

I could feel that guy Nathan's eyes on me. Felt really uncomfortable actually, but also slightly comforting. That make sense at all? Kinda like he could be a good friend or maybe a good boyfriend, if I was into having boyfriends that is anyway.

That entire night was fun. The guys weren't so bad. And Luke, and Skillz seem to really care about Brooke and Bevin, but that doesn't mean anything. It's probably for the sex, it's what they all want anyway and I've learned the hard way, thanks to my ex Chris Keller, that if you don't give it, they take it. But on the good note, all of us are having lunch at Luke's and Nathans apartment not sure how that'll go but we'll see.

* * *

Welp, hope you all like the new chapter. No offense to Chris Keller but he was slightly annoying so me an I'm sure other people too but sometimes he was kinda funny... still didn't like him much... 


	4. Chapter 3

Cheaters

Chapter 3

I sat on my couch watching A Walk to Remember and eating popcorn when the phone rang from beside me. I sighed and reach over after putting popcorn in my Mouth and answered the phone. "Haley James' Whore House where buy one get one free equals three." I said as I chewed my popcorn.

"Nice Hales really. Really attractive." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want girlie?"

"Well, Brooke told me to tell you that Lucas told her that Nathan told him that we couldn't hang out at there place like planned because apparently it looks like Hurricane Katrina went through it and to see if we could maybe hang out at your place instead since they have never seen it and think that they should and of course that is Brooke speaking for everyone but Jake and I." Peyton said quickly, finally breathing.

"Um, what?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

"Okay Hermione." I said, sitting up and placing my bowl on my table.

"Leave my hair alone. So what do you say?"

"I guess it's fine."

"Good because we'll be there in fifteen minutes. We're just two blocks away. We have food, drinks and movies so worry about nothing. Later." Peyton said then hung up the phone .

"What?" I said as I hung up and looked at my place then myself and quickly stood up cleaning up my place which meant dumping and washing my popcorn bowl and putting it back in the cabinet after drying it then quickly going and changing into dark blue jeans and adding flip flops but keeping the tank top since it matched and adding a little bit of makeup and taking my hair down and letting it hang. I had just finished when I hear the door bell. "Damn, I'm good." I said as I walked to the door and opened it and smiled seeing everyone but Holly and Katie.

"Hi. Oh nice place." Brooke said as she walked inside.

"I guess come in." I said.

"Where do you want this stuff?" Bevin asked, holding two trays of snacks.

"On the Island." I said, pointing to it.

Everyone set their bags or trays on the counter and began to look around except Nathan.

"Thanks for the helps guys." He mutter, holding more bags than everyone else.

I smiled and took a few from him and set them down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

An hour later

We sat around the living room watching 2 fast 2 furious. Which surprisingly no one fought. Fast cars for the guys and hot guys for the girls, win win.

"Okay I'm getting hungry and these snacks just ain't doing it." Skillz said, tossing down a small sandwich.

"Well, how about we order Chinese food?" Brooke suggested from the floor next to Lucas.

"Okay, we'll order Chinese food. On Brooke. Hey you suggested it, you pay for." Peyton said, smiling as she leaned against Jake.

I laughed as Brooke got out her phone. I turned at the sound of knocking as Brooke hung up the phone., wondering who was knocking at the door and I quickly went to it.

"Jonathon hey. What are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted me to give you these." He said, holding a bag with three large containers.

"What for?" I asked as he came in and I shut the door, taking the bag from him.

"For helping me with my math and history."

"Oh it was not problem. How'd you do on your tests anyway?" I asked, pulling out the containers and opening them to reveal tamales, chicken fajita meat, spanish rice and warm tortillas.

"I passed." Jonathon said happily as everyone came to the island.

I smiled and hugged him,"I knew you could do it."

"I just had a good tutor. Well, I have to go. Mom said to come over later if you can."

"I will." I said as I showed him out then turned around to see Brooke going through my cabinets.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"Looking for paper plates."

"Why? I have perfectly good glass plates, you know those pretty white things in your hand."

"Don't want to use them."

"Why?" Jake asked, giving her a weird look.

"Why dirty a perfectly good dish when you can just throw the paper plates away." Brooke said like it was a law to paper plates.

"Actually, she does kinda make sense. It would make it easier on me tonight. I'll go get'em. ." I said grabbing my jacket and slipping it on.

"I'll go with you." Lucas said, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on as we both walked out the door.

"Why are you coming with me? Won't Brooke notice you're gone?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Nah, she's fine. She's so busy talking to Bevin and Peyton she won't notice I'm gone until I get back." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I laughed and nodded,"Okay then."

"So how'd you meet Peyton?" Lucas asked a we made it onto the sidewalk and started walking.

"At school. Um, I sing, write, and play piano and guitar."

"Quadruple threat huh? I might just have to hear you sing sometime, judge for myself."

"Oh, no no no. I won't sing. All I do is write and play. And sing in the privacy of my own apartment."

"So, what? I have to sneak up on you in order to hear you sing?"

"Pretty much, that's about th only way you'll ever hear me." I said, as I smiled at him.

Lucas laughed, "I'll have you know, I'm very sneakable. I'm quiet as a mouse."

"That I would have to see." I said as we walked to the small store. 'He might just turn out to be a pretty good friend.' I thought to myself as we walked to the aisle with paper plate and plastic forks and cups.

We walked down the aisle and I stopped,"Great."I mumbled turning and facing the things we need, trying to decide which ones to get.

"What?" Lucas asked, picking up a package and looking at it, though not looking up..

"My ex Damien West. Jack ass of the century." I said, grabbing a pack of light blue plastic cups.

"Don't I know it. What'd he do to you?"

"Lied, cheated, abu...Pretty much lied and cheated."

"Did he hit you?" Lucas asked, slightly angry.

"A few time but I left him before he could do any damage." I said, grabbing plastic forks while Lucas grabbed some paper plates.

"Okay, look I'm gonna go get something else real quick, I'll be right back, don't leave from here just yet." Lucas said, turning and leaving the aisle and going to another.

"Haley? Haley James is that you?" I heard behind me once he left.

I turned with a fake smile of my face,"Damien, hi. Fancy seeing you here. Thought you were playing basket ball in Cali."

"I am. I'm just here to play against NYU."

"Oh, well then I'll be sure to root for NYU then." I said then turned and started looking at other paper plates, not really happy with my decision.

Damien laughed, "Right. Look, I'm sorry with how we ended. I know I hurt you when we broke up but..."

"What? You think that's why I don't like you? Please, I'd rather be a hostage than be with you."

Damien glared at her, then smiled tightly, "Look, Hales. You know me and you were great together. So how about while I'm here you know, maybe we could..."

I looked at him disgusted,"You actually expect me to sleep with a low life, wanna be basketball player, small dicked piece of shit like yourself? Why? When you could never please me before."

Damien slammed his hand onto one of the shelves, causing me to jump and step back a scared look on my face as he leaned in and spoke in a low cold voice,"Look, you little bitch! Never and I mean never insult me or I swear you will seriously regret ever..."

"Everything okay Haley?" Lucas asked, having come around the other corner and saw Haley's scared look.

"Um, I ..."

"Everything is fine right Hales?" Damien said looking down at her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Um, Luke, let's just go."

Damien finally turned and looked at him,"Lucas Scott? I'm looking forward to whooping you and your brother on the court."

"Apparently your only whooping is on girls." Lucas said, glaring as he stepped up to him.

"Looks like you'll be losing then."

"Actually, I think we'll win. Considering all you have are wimps on your squad, I mean team." Luke said, smirking slightly. "Why don't you just leave Haley alone and walk away, before something bad happens to you."

Damien glared at him,"I'll see you on the court. And Haley, I'll see you around." He said then walked off.

Lucas glared as he left then turned to Haley and walked to her and hugged her seeing her shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks Lucas." I said, shakily as I stepped back from him.

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the register and checked out then headed back to my apartment.

"How'd you break up with Damien anyway?" He asked as we walked.

"Well, after high school we both went to UCLA. Things got bad then. He started drinking more and late nights. I knew he was cheating because why I have a freshman college girl when you can have a sophomore. Then when I talked to him about it, he'd get angry then once he got too angry and he hit me. Then it got to every time something went how he didn't like. So it got too much and I transferred here. I left while he was in class so he couldn't stop me. My parents got the tickets and here I am." I said and looked at him.

"Wow. You knew he was cheating and still didn't leave him."

"Well, my naive self thought that maybe you know, I slept with him more, he wouldn't but that didn't work. He still slept around but I mean hey I left him finally because I finally used my brain." I said as we got to the apartment building and walked inside and up the steps to the apartment.

"I'm just glad he didn't touch you. Then there would be hell to pay. I don't take kindly to guys who hit women."

I smiled as we walked inside,"Thanks Luke."

"No problem Hales."

"Finally. I was getting worried that something happened."

"Oh something happened alright." I muttered.

"What?" Jake asked, getting up and taking the bag from me and opening it.

"Damien West." Lucas said.

"What'd that punk want?" Nathan asked, walking over.

Peyton looked at me, "He didn't touch you did he? Cause if he did I swear me and Jake will go kick his ass."

I laughed,"No Peyton. He didn't touch me. But he did threaten me."

"What? I swear, you guys better kick his ass on that court before I do it. I mean seriously.."

"Peyton, look I was there. He didn't do anything but scare her." Lucas said, as he opened the containers.

"What did Damien do to you to make hate him?"

"Oh nothing much just lied, cheated and hit her on more than one occasion. No wonder she doesn't believe in love." Peyton said crossing her arms.

"Peyton. Look, it's nothing okay? It happened, it over and why I don't believe in love is my issue not yours." I sad, though knowing she was right. Plus Chris Keller didn't help either. That was of course after I got to New York that I met him.

Peyton served the food and handed out the plates.

"How can you not believe in love?" Bevin asked, taking a bit of food.

"Very easily." I said, then looked up, meeting Nathan's gaze.

* * *

Welp, there it is. I know I know it's really late. I'm SO SORRY!!! I will from now on update more often I promise and If I don't, please don't forget about me!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I leaned against the wall and slid down, wiping my tears away with my dried, blood stained hands.

"Haley? Come on, lets get her home."

I looked up at Nathan, whose shirt was stained with blood, and nodded, taking his hand as he helped me stand. We walked down the, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, "I'm sorry Hales."

*5 hours earlier *

I sat on my couch with a bowl on popcorn laying o my stomach as I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haley? …... I need your help." A soft broken voice came over the line.

"Katie? Is that you?" I asked sitting up, the bowl of popcorn, falling onto the floor, spilling it's contents.

"Haley... please...." i heard then heard a thud.

"Katie? Katie! Damnit."I hung up the phone and called the first person I could think of.

"Hello?"

"Nathan? How far are you from my place?"

"About a block and a half, i'm going to the store, why?"

"I need a ride to Katies. My car's in the shop and I didn't know who else to call.... I just have this really bad feeling something happened." I rambled slightly, while slipping on my shoes.

"I'll be there is five." He said then hung up.

I hung up the phone, while I stood up and quickly grabbed my jacket and ran down the the stairs and outside, just as Nathan pulled up and I jumped into his car. "Katies? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know. I got a call saying she needed help. She sounded so broken, he better not have done anything to her." I Said, my voice cracking.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He said as we pulled up the Katies.

We got out, slamming the car doors and ran up the steps in front of the building and past the elevator inside and up the stairs to her floor. I ran to her apartment door, which was still open, Nathan quickly stepping in front of me and walking in ahead of me to make sure everything was clear.

"Oh my God Katie." I said quickly walking past him and kneeling next to Katie, who was bleeding from her face, which was bruised and puffy, and her stomach, "Nathan she was shot. She's still got a pulse but barely."

Nathan knelt next to me,"We need to get her to the hospital, come on." He said lifting Katie, whose body was limp in his arms.

I nodded as we raced out and to his car. He put Katie in the backseat and shut the door after I climbed in after her laid her down and placed my hands on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as Nathan got in and drove to the hospital, jumping out when we got there to go in and get help, the blood staining his shirt.

I jumped out when Nathan opened the car door and we helped the Doctor and nurse get her onto a stretcher and took her inside. We waited for what seemed like forever after Nathan had parked the car.

"I'm sorry Nate."

"For what?"

"Getting you into this. I sure you were having a normal day, and now you're here, in a hospital with large blood stain on your shirt. I just,.... I didn't know who else to call."

"Hey, don't worry about okay? I wasn't far and i'm your friend Haley, i'm here when you need me." Nathan said lightly.

I nodded and let out a shakey breath,"Wow, today went from pretty good to really bad in just a few hours."

Nathan sat back as we waited for news, which came a few minutes later.

"Miss. James?"

I looked up to see the doctor I had talked to and walked over.

"Katie is in surgery. The bullet hit a few major organs. She was bleeding badly from her abdomen. We couldn't see much until we stopped the bleeding and we got her stablized, which is when she went into surgery. If you'd like, I can take you to the OR waiting area."

I nodded,"Um, what about the bruises?" I asked as we followed him.

"Well, the officers will want to talk to you about that after Katies surgery. I told them that you would stop by the station later and that I didn't think they should bother right now with it." But since you guys found her, you will need to give a statement. The surgeon will be with you when he's done. She's gonna be fine okay?" He said giving them a smile before walking off.

I sighed ad sat down in the on the chairs, Nathan sitting next to me.

**2 ½ hours later**

I paced the floor,"What is taking so long?"

"It's surgery Haley honey. It takes a while." Katie's mom, Mary, said from her chair.

I plopped down next to Nathan and ran my hand through my hair as the doctor stepped out,"Who is here for Katie Price?"

The three of us jumped up and walked over to him.

"I'm her mom." Mary said.

"I worked on Katie in the OR. We got the bullets out but in the end her wounds were too fatal. I'm sorry. She flatlined. We tried everything to save her but i'm she didn't make it, i'm sorry for your loss." He said softly, before walking away to give them some time.

"No, no, not my baby!"Mary cried out, falling back into a chair as she put her head in her hands.

I walked backwards, crying, until I hit the wall. I leaned against the wall and slid down, wiping my tears away with my dried, blood stained hands.

"Haley? Come on, lets get her home."

I looked up at Nathan, whose shirt was stained with blood, and nodded, taking his hand as he helped me stand. We walked down the, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, "I'm sorry Hales."

We dropped Mary off at her home, because she wasn't able to drive before we went back to my place after stopping at the police department to give our statements. Nathan pulled up to my building and parked the car, but neither of us moved to get out.

"Did you know she wanted kids? She wanted this big family since she was an only child." I rambled slightly.

Nathan shook his head,"No, I didn't know that."

"She wanted them with Jacob. I don't know why but she did." I said, raking my fingers through my hair.

"I'm really sorry Haley."

I nodded,"I'll see you later." I jumped out of his car and ran into my apartment building.

Nathan let out a breath and drove to his and Lucas' apartment and walked inside.

"Damn Nathan, I send you to the store and you stay gone for hours, where the ….. What happened?" Lucas asked, seeing the blood.

"I was with Haley at the hospital."

"Oh my God is she okay?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton sat forward.

"Yeah, well not really. She call me as I was going to the store. Katie died." Nathan said taking off his jacket.

"What?" Peyton asked softly.

"Yeah, we found her in her apartment, bruised and bleeding because she was shot. We took her to the hospital andduring surgery she died. Haley's beating herself up about it."

Peyton and Brooke stood,"We'll go see how she is." Brooke said before they both left.

"Wow, Katie's mom must be heart broken." Jake said sitting up.

"Yeah it was bad. Never seen so much blood." Nathan said sitting down,"We spent hours at the hospital. Then we dropped Mary off at home, went to the station to give our statement, then I dropped Haley off at home."

"Well, what happened?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed,"Well, apparently, Haley got a call from Katie, calling for help, before she passed out. Then Haley called me, I went over picked her up then we went to Katies. Katie was beaten and shot. She was skin and bones, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while."

"So that's why you never answered your cell."

"Yeah I left it in the car, sorry."

Jake nodded but didn't say anything.

**With the girls**

"I'm so sorry Haley." Brooke said as she hugged me while I cried.

"She was a good person. I don't know why anyone, Jacob, would want to hurt her."

Peyton sighed,"Hales, she didn't deserve this, we know that. And once they find Jacob, he'll get his."

"I hope so." I said softly.

**A week later**

I stood in the raid, my arms crosssed as I watched them lower the coffin into the ground, everyone walking opp but Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Jake and I. I looked to her tombstone and looked it over:

Here lies Katie Price

May, 15, 1989 - August 26, 2010

Beloved daughter and friend

"Why isn't Holly here?" Peyton asked from beside me.

"She had a business thing to do with Caleb. Out of town. Didn't even sound heartbroken." I said quietly.

Brooke shook her head, her hair falling into her face slightly,"I thought they were friends." She said, her voice more raspy than usual.

"Me too."

"Have they got Jacob?" Jake asked as we walked to the cars.

"Yeah, they found the gun outside of the apartment in the dumpster, matched his finger prints to it and he still had the gun shot residue on his hands." I said as I watched Mary get in the limo.

* * *

I walked into my apartment after the family services, Nathan following behind me.

"You want a drink?"

"Please."

I nodded and poured us a glass of Sangria, handing him his as I took a sip of mine and set it on the island,"I just don't get how Holly could do this. I mean, how hard is it to go to your best friends funeral? Is a party more damn important than a funeral?"

Nathan shook his head,"No it's not." he said as he took off his jacket and put it on the back of the stool before loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves and sitting down. "So, how have you been, really?"

"I haven't been able to sleep. I keep seeing Katie on the floor you know. It's like everytime I close my eyes, I see her. Beaten and bleeding on the floor. Everynight for the past week it's been the same. All because of him."

"Hey, he's put away. And Katie's in a better place now. Which is more than he can say." Nathan said hugging me.

I sighed again,"Thanks Nate. For being here through all this."

"It's not a big deal, we're friends right?"

I turned and looked up at him,"It's um, getting a little late." I said, seeing how close we were.

"Yeah, I should go." He said, as I sat up.

Nathan finished off his glass then stood up,"I'll uh see you tomorrow." He said then walked to the door and out.

I sighed and finished my glass, picking up both of them and setting them in the sink, leaning against it for a second before turning and spotting his jacket still on the back of the stool. I picked it up and went to the door, opening it,"Nath-" I started but stopped seeing he was standing there.

"I forgot something."

"Yeah your jacket."

"No, that I didn't want to leave." Nathan said then kissed me, making me drop the jacket as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he shut the door with his foot then started walking me backwards towards my room, clothes meeting the floor on the way.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted...but everythings been busy, been moving and trying to find a job, for a while, I didn't have internet then we didn't have the word document I needed but now I can't do much because i'm sick... I have a ruptured ear drum so i'm on antibiotics and ear drops...so now I can post and post cause I can sit on my but lol hope you all enjoyed this installment, laters...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You slept with Nathan?"

"Yeah, I did. I know I shouldn't have but… it was after the funeral and it just happened."

Brooke laughed, "You have to tell me what happened."

"Why? Don't you have sex? You know with Lucas?"

"Well, yeah but I need the dirty details. Come on, I'm your friend, you have to dish to somebody why not me?" Brooke said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "All that happened was we came back here after dropping Mary off. We talked, he left forgetting his jacket and when I went to go out the door to give it to him, he was standing there."

"And? You can so not leave me hanging like that." Brooke said, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"He said that he forgot something and I told him, yeah his jacket but then he no, that he didn't want to leave then he kissed me and you can guess what happened after that."

"Oh that's romantic." Brooke said happily.

"No, it's lust filled. I mean, I was hurting and he was there, things led to another and well, it happened." I said as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Please you two have had a thing for each other since we met you." Brooke said.

"We have not, besides, it'll never happen again."

I sat on the island with Nathan standing between my legs as we kissed, his shirt and jacket on the floor with my over shirt. His hands moved under my spaghetti strap shirt to take it off when the doorbell rang and we reluctantly pulled apart.

"They'll go away." I said quickly then kissed him, his hand on my back, raising it up a bit, and then the doorbell rang again.

Nathan groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said lightly, scooting off the island while Nathan pulled back on his shirt and I pulled on my button up and went to the door.

"Holly… what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I came to see my best friend." She said cheerfully before stepping inside.

"Oh you can come see your 'friends' as long as they're not dead right?"

"Haley.."

"No, don't Haley me. Did you know she had white roses at her funeral? Because her mom wanted everyone to know that she was pure at heart. Her mom put her in that black dress that she wore to your dads' funeral. And did you know that people who barely knew her showed up? Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Bevin. They barely knew Katie and they showed up and her best friend couldn't even show up. She was too busy at a party for her boyfriend."

"That was important to Caleb. His job depended on it."

"Our friendship depended on you showing up but that didn't happen did it? No, of course not. You know, my mom was right. When push comes to shove, you really do find out who your friends are. Get out Holly and don't come back."

"You've changed Haley. Ever since you started hanging out with them you've…."

"I've c hanged? What about you?"

"Look, what I did was nothing compared to… I don't have to explain anything to you. You know, those…. People you associate yourself with, are nothing but southern trash."

"Get out of my apartment Holly. There are a hell of a lot better than you are." I said slowly, waiting until she was out the door and slammed it shut. I let out a shaky breath as I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into Nathan, letting tears escape.

Okay, this is the second time I've written this chappie…. I accidently saved over the last one, with a diff chappie for a diff story…. Stupid me and i am so aorry for it being as short as it is… hope you like R and R please.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*couple days later*

I walked with Peyton in the store. She was putting things in while I pushed Jenny in the cart, "So she really showed up out of the blue like that? What'd she say?"

"That Caleb's job depended on her being at the ball/ dinner thing. After everything Katie did for Holly she wouldn't show up."

"But you did. You showed up when she called for help. You showed up for her funeral." Peyton said as she put a box of cereal in the cart.

"I know that. It just pissed me off the way she shows acting all high and mighty. Like she's better than we are. She called you guys southern trash."

"What? Oh she's asking for a beat down."

"It's just wrong how she thinks she can show up and we'll still be friends after her ditching the way she did." I said slowly shaking my head as I played with Jenny.

"Look, Holly wasn't who you thought she was. Some people change and it's not always for the better sweetie." Peyton said lightly as she turned and looked at me.

"I've known her for years Peyton. Katie and I have stood by her through thick and thin. And then the one time Katie needs her more than anything she isn't here." I said, letting out a long breath.

"Well, all I can say is move past her. You're better than she is. Besides, I have been dying to know what's going on with you and Nate." Peyton said with a smile as we started moving again.

I laughed, "Nothing. We're just sleeping together."

"Right. You're falling for him."

"I am not falling for him. We're not dating." I said, shaking my head. "Besides you know how I am."

"Nathan's not like all the others. He used to be, trust me but he's changed so much. Everything with Vanessa happened and he got hurt. I know you like Nathan Hales and I'm not trying to push you to be with him if you don't want to be but I think that maybe you should give him a chance. You guys talk and have fun right?" Peyton said as she crossed something off a list.

"Well, yeah but…"

"No buts. Look we are all going home for Christmas. Why don't you come with us? You're parents aren't coming and you haven't really decorated your apartment."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, it's just an offer so you won't be alone for the holidays. Plus, this way I won't be so worried about you being alone. You can stay with me, Jake and Jenny. His parents are going out of town for the holidays and offered us the place. There's plenty of room."

"I'll think about it." I said, shaking my head again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We walked into Peyton and Jakes apartment, carrying the groceries and Jenny.

"You guys are having a party without us?" Peyton asked when she saw everyone in the living room.

Jake stood up, took Jenny from her, and set her on the floor, "We were waiting for you two." He said then kissed her and took a couple bags from her and started to help put food away. "So did you ask her?"

"I'm standing here. And yes she asked me and I said I would think about it." I said as we put the food away then went into the living room.

"Why do you have to think about it? It'll get you away from the city." Jake said as we walked.

"Think about what? What's going on?" Brooke asked from her spot next to Lucas.

"We asked Haley to come home with us for Christmas this year. She said she wants to think about it." Peyton said, sitting next to Jake.

"And you have to think about it because…." Brooke said, sitting forward.

"Brooke stay out of it." Lucas said.

"I just want to think about it." I said, sitting down on the love seat with Mouth.

"Why? I think you should come." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you can't force her to come." Mouth stated.

"Watch me. Even if I have to hog tie her and stuff her in my suitcase, she's coming and don't think I won't do it." Brooke said, pointing at me.

I laughed at Brooke, "Okay I'll come just no violence Brooke. I'll come."

"Good." Brooke said then sat back and crossed her arms.

Lucas shook his head, "I'm glad you're coming Hales. I'd have been worried otherwise."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Journal, (wow that's weird)

It was a two-hour non- stop flight to Charlotte, North Carolina. Where we rented two cars to drive to Tree Hill. Nathan, me, Skillz, Bevin and mouth in one car and Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton and Jenny in another. I can't believe they talked me into coming here, well let Brooke threaten me into coming here. It's snowing right now, but it's not like it is in New York. It's pretty here, with the country and all. There's not much but country until we get to Tree Hill. Lucas says I'll like it and that I'll love his mom and his Uncle Keith. (A/N: Yes, I kept Keith alive, I loved Keith) I've always lived in the city. First, it was LA, then Miami now New York, so maybe it'll be nice to be in a semi quiet town for a while. Get some peace and quiet and be away from Holly who has….

"Whatcha writing?" I heard Nathan ask.

"Oh just writing in my journal. Been doing that since I was 15. Whenever I'd go on a trip with my parents, which all the time. I'd write what I expected when I got there then when I left, I'd write happened and see if it matched. I know, completely weird but it's a thing I do." I said, laughing a bit.

Nathan nods, "Yeah that is weird." He said then laughed when I hit his arm. "So you're staying with Jake and Peyton?"

I nodded and shut my journal, "Yeah. If I had anywhere else, I go there but Bevin and Skillz are staying with their families, Brooke invited me to stay with her and Luke but, oh no, ain't happening."

"Well, I'm staying at the beach house. Dad insisted."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, might be nice considering I share with Lucas and it's like Brooke lives there as it is. I'll be alone for two weeks." Nathan said.

"Well, not completely alone. I mean, you have to come visit, or I can come visit. I love Jenny, Jake and Peyton but they are too much the perfect little family, kinda nauseating."

"Instead of staying with them, why don't you stay with me? I'll have plenty of room and I'll have the car we can go into town whenever we want to. And it will be strictly platonic." Nathan said, looking over at me quickly before turning his eyes back.

"You sure we can keep it that way?" I asked looking over to him.

"Well I can. But I don't know how you're gonna be able to keep your hands off my sexy body." Nathan said jokingly.

I scoffed and hit his arm again.

"See? You can't keep your hands to yourself now. Maybe you staying isn't such a good idea." He said laughing as I rolled my eyes and looked out my window smiling.

* * *

Another installment, its longer… you like? I hope you people liked the banter at the end; I was in a goofy mood lol r and r please…. I live off them!! oh and i hope you all liked that i kept Keith alive, i hated when he died


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked behind Nathan up to the beach house, carefully stepping so we wouldn't slip on the wooden steps. We walked into the beach house and shook off the snow, setting our bags in the living room.

"Okay, I guess I should show you around huh?" Nathan said as he turned on the heat to make sure it got warm. "We don't normally use the beach house this time of year but dad said I should stay by myself instead of staying with them. Since I'm a grown man now."

"Wow. I've been 'grown' since I was 16. My parents were always taking off somewhere. Sometimes I would go but others, I'd just stay home. Which is just what I was going to do this year."

"Yeah but Brooke threatened you." Nathan said standing up fully as they took off their jackets and scarfs.

"Well yeah and normally I don't do threats but, I know Brooke would do it." I said as I hung up my jacket.

Nathan laughed, "Okay, um there is the kitchen, everything in it you're welcome to. Um, living room obviously. Bathroom, my bedroom and you can stay in here in the guest room." He said as we walked through the house and stopped on the guest room. "They're close so if you ever need anything come get me." He said as we stood in the doorway of the guest room, our luggage now trailing behind us.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay um, we should get some sleep." He said looking at his watch, seeing it was well past midnight.

"Yeah, um, I'll see you in the morning then?" I asked, putting my bag inside the room.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. See you in the morning, or afternoon, whenever I get up."

The next morning I woke up to someone clanging around in the kitchen. I eased out of the bed and ran a hand through my hair as I walked out the door. I stopped halfway when I saw some one that was not Nathan in the kitchen, of course with the blond hair and different gender, how could it have been?

"Um hi." I said lightly.

The woman turned around, "Oh hi. You must be Haley. I'm Deb, Nathans mom." she said, cleaning her hands off on the towel and holding it out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I didn't know you were going to be staying here with Nate." Deb said as she got back to cooking breakfast.

"Oh, um, I wasn't going to. I was going to stay with Jake and Peyton but Nathan offered for me to stay here so I wouldn't have to be around those three all the time." I said, sitting on one of the stools.

"So you'll be staying with Nathan the whole time?"

"Unless he gets tired of me and kicks me out." I said jokingly.

Deb smiled, "I don't think Nate would do that. I heard about your friend Katie. I'm sorry."

"Oh, um thanks. There was some court drama and personal drama after all of it though."

"Personal drama? I thought your friend dying would have been enough." Deb said, turning to her again.

"It was a lot already but... another friend of our decided her boyfriends career was more important than going to her best friends funeral."

"That's harsh. Okay, change of subject. How are things for you guys in New York?" Deb asked as she dumped the eggs into a bowl.

"Um, pretty good. Seems I've been dragged to every basketball game they've played since I met them but it's not bad."

Deb nods, "Well, being around Nathan and Lucas, it kind of a given that you go to games. So what made you come to Tree Hill?"

"Brooke threatened me." I said simply.

Deb nodded again, "Yeah, that would work." She said laughing while she put the bacon on a plate. "You want to help me set the table?"

"Wow, you went all out for breakfast didn't you?" I asked, carrying the bacon and cantelope while she carried the eggs and toast.

"Well, I know how much Nathan can eat and decided I would eat with him. Glad I made enough though since you're here too." Deb said as we set the food down.

I nodded as I sat down the things I was carrying on the table.

"Hales, if you wanted to wake me up all you had to do was..."

"Actually Nathan, you mom woke me up. Clattering in the kitchen." I said, interrupting him.

"Good morning Nathan." Deb said, coming out of the kitchen with orange juice and coffee.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan said as he hugged his mom.

"Making you breakfast." Deb said as her cell phone rang. She looked at it and walked outside to talk to whoever was on the phone.

"Thanks for saving me from saying something really bad." Nathan said.

I laughed, "You're welcome. Besides, I don't think you wanted embarrassment this early in the morning."

Nathan smiled and turned as Deb came back in.

"As much as I would love to stay, Karen needs me at the cafe'. It's getting pretty busy what with it being a holiday and all. Sorry I can't eat with you guys but enjoy it, please. Come by later, I'm sure Karen would want to meet you Haley. Bye guys." Deb said, putting on her coat and gloves. She kissed Nathans cheek then waved before heading out the door and leaving.

"So I guess we eat." Nathan said sitting down.

I nodded, "I guess so." I said as I sat down.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh, it was amazing. Best nights sleep in a while."

"Well, I know it's not your bed, so what keeps you up at night?" Nathan asked.

"Ha ha. I don't know. I sleep well at home but I usually go to bed late, still get up early. Honestly, the last time I slept like I did last night was... Well, when you stayed over." I said simply, looking down at my plate.

Nathan smiled but said nothing.

* * *

"And that is Karen's Cafe. Karen made my mom partner a couple years ago. Dad got so angry. So mom decided to do it. She loves being around the people I guess. Plus her and Karen are friends now so I guess it worked out for the best." Nathan said as we walked.

"Doesn't look very busy."

"No, lunch rush is over by now. We could go in if you want."

I nodded, "Please."

Nathan gave a short nod and they walked into the cafe.

"Nathan, Haley, over here." We heard right when we walked in and I smiled when I saw Brooke sitting at the counter with Lucas, talking to a brown haired woman and man.

We walked over, "Hey Brooke, Lucas."

"Hales, this is my mom Karen and Uncle Keith." Lucas said, gesturing to them both.

"Hi." I said, giving a small wave as I sat beside Brooke.

"Well, hi, heard a lot about you from Lucas." Karen said as she smiled.

Keith nodded, "All good things we promise."

"Oh well, then I don't have to worry." I said jokingly.

"So, Lucas tells me you sing. I have an open mic night if you're interested."

"Oh no no. I only sing in the shower, I have huge stage fright. I can play in front of people but singing? I don't think so." I rambled slightly.

"Well, no ones gonna put a gun to your head and force you to do it." Keith said, smiling.

"I wouldn't promise that." I said looking at Brooke. "Miss. Likes to threat over here..."

Lucas laughed, "Brooke did kind of threatened Haley to come here."

"Brooke..." Karen said, shaking her head.

"What? I did it out of the goodness of my heart. She was going to be all by herself, because I know that she was going to turn down the offer to come here. So, like the good friend I am, I threatened to hog tie her and stuff her in my suitcase." Brooke said simply.

"Whoever said Brooke Davis is above kidnapping... Lied." Keith said as he stood up, "I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Haley."

"You too."

Brooke waved, "Bye Uncle Keith." She said then turned back around, "Oh, Haley i was thinking. Maybe me you and Peyton could take Jenny to the mall. Maybe do a little shopping. Come on, please?"

"Who can resist that face?" Lucas said.

"I can." Nathan said from behind me.

I turned and gave him a look, "Okay, fine. I'll go, but on one condition."

"What? Anything."

"Nothing trashy."

"Oh but come on you can wear it for... Ow Hales. Fine nothing trashy, I promise." Brooke said, rubbing her arm where Haley had hit her.

**Four hours later**

(A/N: keep jumping sorry)

I walked into the beach house tiredly, after hours of shopping with Brooke and Peyton, I was tired and hungry. "Nathan, I'm back." I said, putting the bags down.

Nathan walked out of the kitchen and came into the living room, "Hey, you look exhausted."

"I am. I am also, never shopping with Brooke again. The last time I sat down, was in the car." I said plopping down on the couch after taking off my sneakers, jacket and gloves.

Nathan laughed and sat down, putting my feet in his lap and started rubbing them.

"That feels nice. I'm just glad I wasn't wearing boots, it would have been worse." I said, scooting down a bit.

"So, mom accidentally let it slip to dad that I had company staying. So we should be getting a visit bright and early tomorrow morning." Nathan said, turning his head.

"Oh boy. From what you've told me nathan, it's not going to be pleasant." I said, lightly pulling my feet from his lap and sitting up, putting my arm on the back of the couch, sitting a little close to him.

"It won't be. He'll be an ass. He'll ask questions, thinking we're dating. Which I know we're not, but what goes on in my dads head... Well, I have no idea what goes on in there and I'm happier for it."

I smiled, "Look, I'll be here. I'll try to make it as bearable as possible."

Nathan smiled, "Well, thank you, but you have no choice but to be here since most of his questions will be directed at you."

I nodded, "Well, yeah. That's true."

"I'm glad you decided to come Haley, even if it was by a threat."

I smiled, "Me too. It hasn't been so bad for a first day."

Nathan nodded, "No, it hasn't." He said lightly, placing a hand on my knee.

I looked down at his hand briefly then back up at him, my smile fading slightly as he leaned in slowly and kissed me, my hand automatically going to his cheek, gently resting there as we kissed gently. Though the kiss soon turned passionate as he pulled me onto him to straddle his legs as he tugged off my sweater, my bare arms going around his neck and my legs wrapping around his waist when he stood up after a few minutes of kissing and headed to his room. Should have known this would happen, I can't seem to resist him. Could possibly be bad tomorrow but right now, I could care less.

* * *

Well, here it, a whole six pages now if you count me adding in this little note. I hope you like, cause i've been writing it for two days... I hate getting stuck, then I just got tired and went to bed, like I should right now cause I'm tired....r and r please... I live off of them


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, what do we have here?" A loud, slightly amused voice sounded through the room, waking its occupants quickly.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here at 7 'o clock in the morning?" Nathan asked, shielding my body from Dan's view.

"Well, your mother told me you had a friend staying with you I just didn't know it was that kind of friend." Dan said, a smirk gracing his face.

"It's not like that dad." Nathan said.

"Right and I'm poor. Why don't you and your little friend get dressed, its a little cold out here." Dan said, glancing at me before leaving the room.

"My dad lady and gentleman. Dan Scott." Nathan said sarcastically as he fell back against his pillow.

"Its going to be a long morning isn't it?" I asked, facing him a bit and letting out a long breath.

"You have no idea." Nathan said, moving to get dressed. "Just go straight your room, get dressed and meet me out there."

I nodded and slipped out of the bed and got dressed, "Nathan, I won't let him get to me."

"You say that now but give him time. He will."

I smiled and kissed Nathans cheek,"It'll be fine." I said then walked out of the room and into mine.

Nathan smiled and quickly got dressed then walked out of the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." Dan said as he sat at the table, "So what happened to Vanessa?"

"Thought mom would have told you. We broke up."

"Well, I definitely have to say, though that girl is not bad looking, she certainly is a step down from Vanessa."

"Haley's perfect the way she is dad. She has been through enough without adding you to the mix."

"You act like I'm going to question the girl."

"Aren't you? I mean, it's what you do Dad. You question them. And if you don't like the answers you make sure they leave." Nathan said angrily.

"I just think she's beneath you son." Dan said, propping his feet on the next to him, "Vanessa was more your type."

"Well, shes not, besides we're just friends. But it was Vanessa who dumped me."

"Must be a really good friend." Dan said, a look of amusement across his face.

Nathan rolled his eyes,"Dad...."

"Sorry to interrupt Nate but Luke wants to talk to you. He called my cell." I said as I walked into the kitchen, holding out my cell.

"Thanks Hales." He said glaring at Dan before taking the phone and walking off.

"So, Ms. James is it?"

"Haley, Mr. Scott, please." I said as I watched Dan put his feet on the floor.

Dan nodded slowly, "What are you studying?"

"Music, I'm a ..."

"Facinating. What college are you going to?"

"Oh, I'm going to..."

"Really how nice. So, Hades, what are your intentions with Nathan?"

"It's Haley and we're ju..."

"Don't pull that friends crap with me. I know better. Look, Nathan has to focus on his game. I supported him when he was with Vanessa because, well, her parents had money and she was easy on the eyes. She wasn't that much of a distraction. Sure, Nathan loved her, she was good girl."

"Are you saying I'm going to be a distraction to Nathan?"

"To be frank..."

"Well, if you really want to be, I guess its okay. Though changing your name this late in life is gonna be awkward."

Dan glared at me before continuing, "Yes you are a distraction and Nathan can not afford that. Not when he's so spot on in his game. So, here's what I want you to do. Stop seeing and sleeping with my son. I'm a very wealthy man Ms. James, I run this town. I wouldn't get me angry if I were you."

I nodded slowly, "I agree with you."

Dan smiled and stood up and walked towards me as he adjusted his jacket, "Then we have an understanding. Now.."

"I agree that you are a wealthy man. And that you run this town. And while that may be, Mr. Scott, I'm not from this town. So you don't run me. Nathan is an adult, you can't stop him from seeing or sleeping with someone. I'm not scared of you. I've seen and been through a lot worse than you Dan Scott."

Before Dan could get anything out, Nathan walked from the rooms, "Am I interrupting something?"

Dan glared at me,"No, I was just leaving. Work and everything." He said, turning his gaze to Nathan and smiling, "I'll see you later son." he said then walked out after shooting me another glare.

"Did he say something to you?" Nathan asked as he turned to me.

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm going to because he obviously said something."

I sighed," Just said I was a distraction and basically threatened me."

Nathan shook his head angrily, "Son of a..."

"Nathan, it's fine. I handled it for now. Just leave it to me."

* * *

"He threatened her? Because he caught you guys in bed together?" Lucas asked.

"I guess. She didn't go that into detail about it." Nathan said taking a drink if his soda that sat in front of him at the cafe where he, Jake and Lucas were eating lunch.

"Man, I knew your dad was an ass but damn." Jake said shaking his head.

Lucas nodded,"We we should know by know that he's capable of anything."

"Who's capable of anything?" Karen asked as she walked up to the table brining extra drinks.

"Dan. He told Haley to stop seeing or else, just not in those words." Nathan said.

Karen rolled her eyes, "I swear that man will get what is coming to him one day and we are all there to see it."

"Haley has done nothing to that man." Nathan said.

"Except sleep with you, the prize son." Jake said then turned to Lucas, "No offense."

"Trust me, none taken. I was lucky to get off not being raised by him like Nate was."

"Hey, I didn't turn out that bad."

"Yeah, now. Dude you used to be such an ass to Luke."

"Okay, seriously, how many times to I have to apologize for that?"

"You don't anymore little brother. It's been years since you've done anything Nate. You're not him." Lucas said as the door chimed as it opened and the girls walked in, a 'daddy' ringing out before Jakes arms were full of a little body named Jenny, while Peyton, Brooke and I sat down.

"Hey princess, did my girl have fun today?" Jake asked as Jenny sat in his lap.

"Yeah. We went shopping cause Auntie Brooke wanted to go. Then we went to the park cause Mommy said it was my turn to choose, then we went to the movies cause mommy wanted to go." Jenny said enthusiastically.

"Auntie Haley didn't want to go anywhere?"

"Who do you think played with me while we were at the park. Mama and Auntie Brooke were tired."

"You should have seen Haley with her. She's so good."

I rolled my eyes, "I have nieces and nephews and when my siblings are in town I babysit when they want a night off. Not that big of a deal. Besides, she's an amazing kid."

"Well, she does have amazing parents if I do say so myself." Jake said as the rest of us, excluding Peyton, rolled our eyes.

* * *

"Naley is so in love with each other." Brooke said as she and Lucas lay in bed.

"Naley? What the hell is a Naley?"

"Nathan and Haley. Naley."

"Oh." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Lucas Scott. We have a name too. And so does Jake and Peyton."

"What? Pake?"

"No, silly. Jeyton. Just like we're Brucas. And if I had gotten with Jake we would have been Brake, which is just really weird." Brooke said with a shake of her head, "And if you had stayed with Peyton, then you would be..."

"What? Leyton?"

"No Pucas cause that's what I would been doing."

"But you would have been with Jake."

"Well... So?" Brooke asked, pouting.

Lucas laughed and pulled her close to him and kissed her,"Come on pretty girl, you know you're the only one that I want."

"You didn't used to think that." Brooke said softly.

"I was young and stupid and really confused. But I'm exactly where I want to be right now. With you." Lucas said as he moved some of her hair behind her hear and kissed her forehead lightly.

Brooke smiled, "I love you Broody."

"I love you too Cheery." Lucas said as Brooke snuggled up to him.

"Do you ever think about having kids Luke?"

"With you? Yeah, all the time."

Brooke nodded,"Me too. Who they'll look like, act like."

"Well, hopefully look like you but act like me. But we won't know until actually happens and they get here." Lucas said.

Brooke nodded a bit then sighed, making Lucas look at her the best he could, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nathan and Haley. Haley has been through so much. What with Damien, Chris, Katie dying, Holly being a major bitch and now Dan?"

"She'll be fine. Nathan won't let anyone, Dan or anyone else hurt her. And neither with Jake and I. Dan's not going to hurt her, not with us watching her."

Brooke smiled, "I knew there was a reason I stayed with you. Ever the gentleman."

"I thought it was for the sex." Lucas said jokingly.

"That too." Brooke said, then squealed as Lucas flipped her over and started tickling her.

* * *

Well, I know its been a really, really, really long time and I am SO freaking sorry, but with working full time as a nanny and being so tired, I haven't updated, i've written them on paper just not on here.... hope you like and that I haven't lost anyone... I am so sorry!!! oh and i have a poll.... should naley have a baby? yes or no....


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I opened the door to the beach house and smiled as Brooke walked in.

"Hi Tutor Girl."

"Hi Tigger." I Said, shutting the door once she was inside.

"Where's Hot Shot?" Brooked asked sitting on the couch.

"Whats with the nicknames Brooke? We have names."

"I know but its easier. You're tutor girl, Nathans hot shot, Peyton is P. Sawyer, Lucas is Broody, I'm tigger and cheery, depending and Jake is Basketball dad. Simple as that. So I ask again. Where's hot shot?"

"He's not here. Look, I need to talk to you about something. How long have Nathan and I been sleeping together?"

"I don't know. About 4 months I think. Why? Did you forget?"

I let out a slight laugh, "No, I didn't. Look, I'm late Brooke."

"Well then why did you call me to come over if... Oh." Brooke said, finally getting it. "Did you say anything to Nathan?"

"No, I don't want to say anything unless I have to. That's why you're her. I bought a couple of tests while were shopping the other day."

"That's what you had in that bag?" Brooke asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I hid them in my room."

"Wow, thanks for calling me tutor girl but it should really be Nathan here with you to take the tests." Brooke said standing up to stand in front of me.

"I want you here Brooke. You're my friend. Besides, you're less likely to freak out if it comes out positive."

Brooke nodded, "True. Let's go might be tutor mom."

* * *

"Do you need some help?" Brooke called through the bathroom door.

"I know how to pee on a stick Brooke." I called out from the bathroom.

"Sorry." Brooke said as she leaned against the doorway.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked out after washing my hands, "Now we just have to wait."

"If it counts for anything, I hope your not."

I laughed and leaned my head on her shoulder as she hugged, "I hope so too. I don't know how I'm going to tell Nathan if I am."

"It'll be okay. We'll still be your friends even if you are. No matter what."

"Thanks Brooke." I said hugging her back.

"You're welcome. So, when are you going to tell Nathan if you are?"

"Well, I would like to make sure first. So I can make an appointment to find out for sure." I said lightly.

"Want me to go with?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Then I will." Brooke said as she smiled then grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch. "Time's up."

I stood up straight and let out a long semi-relaxing breath before heading towards the bathroom, Brooke following right behind me. Just as I got to the bathroom door I stopped abruptly, causing her to run into me and turned around, "I can't look, you look."

Brooke shot me a look but went into the bathroom anyway, "All positive."

"What? All four?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. All four."

"Well, there went that 'might be negative' idea."

"Sorry Tutor girl. But it might be a false positive. We won't know for sure until you get an appointment." Brooke said as we heard the front door open and Nathan calling out my name.

My eyes widened as we quickly threw the tests away and Brooke took the bag out and we walked out of the bathroom, Brooke carrying the bag, and into the living room.

"Hi hot shot and boyfriend." Brooke said cheerfully as she walked up to him.

"Hi pretty girl." He said then kissed her.

"Brooke, why are you carrying the trash bag from the bathroom?" Nathan asked.

"I'm trying the new fashionable hobo look, you like?" Brooke said posing, making us laugh. "I was in the bathroom, sneezing like crazy so I used a lot of tissue and figured I would take it out then leave. Hales, call me about that thing okay?"

"I will Tigger."

"Good. Bye Tutor girl, hot shot, broody." Brooke said then walked out.

"What thing and why is she acting so weird?" Nathan asked as he turned to face me.

"Just a girl thing and I don't know, it's Brooke. Maybe allergies." I said, making a hasty escape to my room.

"I don't think Brooke has allergies." Lucas said holding the water bottle in his hand.

* * *

I paced Karens' living room as I waited for the call. It's been a week since I took the home tests and two hours since I'd had my blood drawn for the tests at the doctors. "God when are they going to call. It's nerve racking."

"Hales just calm down, they'll call." Brooke said then right on cue my phone rang. "Do I call it or what?"

I rolled my eyes and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Ms. James? This is Dr. Bishop with the results of your blood tests and it looks like congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."

I sat down on the couch slowly, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"Ms. James are you there?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Great. I would like to schedule a follow up this week to find out how far along you are and discuss your options, since I'm getting the feeling that this was unplanned. I have an opening on the 22nd, does that sound okay for you?"

"That's in three days. Um, okay that's good. I'll see you then."

"Okay, I'll let the receptionist know."

I nodded and slowly hung up the phone.

"Well?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pregnant. He wants me to come in on the 22nd to see how far along I am." I said as Brooke hugged me.

"Now all you have to do is tell Nathan." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know."

(Keep skipping, sorry)

I slowly walked into the beach house, gently shutting the door behind me.

"Haley?"

"Yeah it's me Nate." I looked towards the bedrooms to see Nathan come out pulling on a shirt, his hair wet from the shower he obviously just took.

"What's up? You're looking like something wrong." Nathan said as he walked up to me.

"Um, you might want to sit down. If I don't tell you now, then I probably won't."

Nathan slowly sat down, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Look, Nathan, something's changed in our.... relationship. If that's what you want to call it. And I just wanted you to know."

"Look if this is about Dad and the threat, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing's..."

"No, no Nathan. It's not about that or him. It's us." I interrupted him, much like he did me.

"What about us?" Nathan asked confused.

"Like I said, something has changed. There's really no other way to say this except to just say it. But I bought four pregnancy tests and they were all positive. So I got a doctors appointment to confirm it."

"And?" Nathan asked lightly.

"I'm pregnant. And before you accuse me of..."

"I know you haven't been with anyone else Haley." Nathan said with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, "Um, I have a doctors appointment to see how far along I am. Do you want to come?"

"Of course I want to come. I'm not gonna be Dan Haley. I won't be." Nathan said looking at me. "Now we just have to tell everyone."

"Brooke already knows. She was there when I took the tests and when I found out I was pregnant. But only because I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure."

Nathan sighed, "Okay but I would have been there Hales."

"I know Nate."

* * *

I lay back on the table as we waited for the doctor. Nathan looking around the room. He turned quickly as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Ms. James, glad you're here. Is this the father?"

I nodded, "Yeah, this is Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you. Okay, let's see here. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold." He said and proceeded to do as he said he would. Then started the ultrasound. "Well, from what I can tell, you are about five weeks."

I sighed a bit, "Five weeks? That means I got pregnant a little before thanksgiving." I said then looked at Nathan who nodded as the doctor finished up.

"Well, now that that's done. How about we discuss your options."

"Options?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Mr. Scott. Options. There having the baby, obviously. Adoption, which we usually recommend for unplanned pregnancies like this. And of course there is abortion. Which is completely up to you. If you would like I could set you up an appointment with someone that could explain what would happen."

"Yes." I said just as Nathan said 'No.'

"I'll let you two talk this about." Dr. Bishop said standing up and walking out of the room.

"You want to get an abortion? You want to get rid of this baby like it never happened?" Nathan asked angrily.

"No I just want to talk to the person Nate. There's no harm in that. Besides, we are in college. There is no way we are ready for a baby right now."

"The fact that you're thinking about it is enough Haley. But whatever, it's your decision after all, I don't want any part of it. I won't have any part of it." He said then walked out.

I lay my head back only to bring it back up when the door opened and the doctor came back into the room.

"Everything okay Miss. James?"

I nodded and made a quick decision," Can you just go ahead and set up the appointment for the abortion?"

"Go in tomorrow. Here's the card with the address and doctors name. I'll make the call for you. If you have the money for it, then they can do it then." He said handing me the card.

I nodded and took the card and left.

**The next day**

I sat in the car, looking at the building in front of me. Watching through the windshield as the snow fell onto the hood of the car. The car was off, so I was getting a little cold. Even in the jacket, gloves, beanie, and scarf I was wearing. I leaned my head against the steering wheel as I gripped it tightly as I wondered if I had made the right decision. I jumped slightly as I heard a knock on the window and looked out to see Nathan.

Letting out a sigh I got out of the car, crossing my arms once I was out and had the door shut.

"What are you doing sitting out here for? You could get sick Hales. Especially after what you just did." Nathan said as we walked up the steps of the beach house.

I stepped up onto the porch and turned and looked at him, "I didn't do it Nate. I couldn't do it."

"What? What changed you mind?" He asked as we walked inside.

"I was in the room, we went through everything and they left me to change into this icky paper gown. But then I started thinking and everything started going through my head. Like what could go wrong and everything. Then I heard this crying coming from the next room and something clicked and I knew that I couldn't do it. So, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there as fast as I could." I said as we took off our coats and I took my gloves, scarf and beanie off while Nathan grabbed a blanket and put it around me once I sat down on the floor in front of the fire to warm up.

"Well, there are two other options Hales. Keep it or adoption."

"I know and I've thought about it and if I couldn't go through with the abortion, what makes me think I'd be able to live my life knowing my baby is out there. Growing up thinking that I didn't want it or love it all and that's why I gave it up. Then there's the whole going through the actual pregnancy just to give it away? I don't think I could do that either."

"So we're keeping it?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, I'm not going to ask you to stick around. I..."

"I'm not Dan, Haley. I'm staying with you. We're raising this baby together." Nathan interrupted, then gave a smile, "Its gonna be fun telling dad."

I laughed, "We could tell him Christmas day at dinner."

"Oh that would be priceless. When are we going to tell the others?"

"We could tell them Christmas Eve. Since we're having dinner with them that day at Karens cafe. Well, Brooke already knows, she just doesn't know we're keeping it."

"That would work. Man, mom and dad are going to flip. Then you add in the fact that my grandparents are going to be there..." Nathan trailed off as he laid back onto the floor, flat on his back.

I lay next to him in the same position, "I'll be there Nathan. It wasn't like I got on top of myself and got pregnant." (I have always loved that line from Save the Last Dance! Lol)

"I know but they're going to attack you and you don't need the stress. Especially not right now. I'll take it all."

"No Nathan. You said it, if this is gonna happen, it's going to be with us together. You get attacked, so do I." I said turning my head to look at him.

Nathan sighed and looked at me, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his arm, his free hand coming to rest on my stomach.

I gave a small smile as he rubbed my stomach with his thumb.

"I'm glad you didn't do it Hales. To be honest."

"You know, I kind of am too. I heard that girl crying in the room next to me, she was in so much emotional pain. Then the doctor comes in and say there will some slight discomfort and in the car it kind of hit me, you know, what if this is my only chance to have a baby? What if this baby is all that I can have? Then I screwed it up by getting rid of it. You can't take back an abortion and adoption would probably be like giving a part of yourself away. I can't do that."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I know I'm the one that brought it up but I don't think I would be able to give it either. And you know I wasn't for the abortion."

"I'm so sorry Nathan. For even considering doing that. And for getting you mad about it." I said, putting my hand over his.

"It's okay Haley. You did have a point. We are still in college and I am at the top of my game on the team but we'll make it work."

I watched him as he spoke then raised up slightly and kissed him, smiling when the hand on my stomach moved to my hip, resting there before slowly moving upward, taking my shirt with it.

**Christmas Eve**

We sat around a few pushed together tables, laughing at something Skillz had said before Nathan cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"Okay, um, Haley and I have something to say."

Brooke looked over at me quickly.

"What is it?" Jake asked

"Um, well. I'm pregnant." I said lightly as silence quickly went around the table.

"And we're keeping it." Nathan filled in.

"Are you serious?" Karen asked.

I nodded, "I went to the clinic to have an abortion but I ran out and as for adoption, we've talked about it and we don't want this baby not knowing who we are or thinking we didn't love it or wondering everyday why we didn't him or her."

"We talked all.... well not all last night but we talk for a while and we want to keep it. And we're telling my parents and grandparents tomorrow at dinner."

"Can I come? Cause I would love to see Dans face. I'll be good I promise." Lucas said.

I laughed a bit, "I'll tell Peyton and she can draw you a picture."

"Not good enough."

"So you're really gonna keep it?" Brooke asked.

I nodded once again, "We really are."

"So you are going to be tutor mom." Brooke said hugging me, which started off a chain.

* * *

"You're not going to regret this Nathan. Jenny's the best thing that ever happened to me." Jake said as we all walked towards the river court, us girls ahead of the guys, "Even if I didn't think so at the time."

"Doesn't mean I'm not scared. Of what kind of dad I'll be, if I'll mess up, or if I'll turn into him." Nathan said lightly.

"You're not going to be him man, don't worry about that. Haley won't let you." Jake said looking at him.

"Most of all I'm worried what he's going to say tomorrow." Nathan said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh I know. ' Nathan Scott how could you ruin your basketball career like this. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Of course you were. Just with the wrong brain! I knew that girl was trouble the minute I saw her!'" Lucas said, imitating Dan.

Nathan laughed, "The worst part is, is that is exactly what he's going to say."

"Nate if you need us, you and Haley need us, Peyton and I can be there."

"Nah, I think we'll be okay. Uncle Keith and Uncle Cooper will be there and they'll mediate." Nathan said as they got to the court and us girls sat on the picnic table talking, well me and Bevin sitting quietly while Peyton and Brooke argued about the sex of the baby, "It's going to be a girl. Simple." Brooke said.

"No way, it's going to be a boy. Scotts only produce boys. Dan and Keith. Lucas and Nathan. Do you see a pattern?" Peyton said as I slipped off the table unnoticed with Jenny and walked over to Jake.

"Wonder how long it's gonna be before your girlfriend realizes that Jenny's gone." I Said carrying Jenny piggy back.

"10-15 minutes top." Jake said nodding a bit, "Should you be lifting Jenny?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not that far along yet and she's not that heavy."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"You know, the Scott gene Brooke. Boy."

"Oh please, so what? Haley has girls in her family."

"Brooke, we both know that it's the male gene that decides the sex of the baby."

"Well, I still say girl. Speaking of where is Haley?" Brooke asked.

"And Jenny." Peyton said, looking around until she spotted us over by Jake and headed over. ""Don't ever do that again." She said taking Jenny.

Jake looked at his watch, "Fifteen on the dot. Used to be five."

"Nikki was around then. But you have full custody so I don't have to about Nikki as much. And in my defense, Brooke had me occupied."

"Yeah arguing over the sex of my baby."

"Boy." Nathan and Lucas said as they ran by, Nathan throwing the ball to Jake who ran onto the court.

"Ha!" Peyton said then laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes. Peyton then turned to me as Brooke put an arm around my shoulders, "So nervous about tomorrow?"

"No. Scared is more like it. But I can handle Dan. Its the grandparents and Deb I'm worried about. Keith at least knows. He'll be behind us."

"Of course. Cause he's Uncle Keith. Then there's hot Uncle Cooper. When does he get in anyway?"

"Cooper gets in tonight, around midnight I think Nathan said. He's supposed to come by the beach house to see Nathan." I said as we walked over to the water.

"What I wouldn't give for some hot Uncle Cooper time. Not that I would give up Lucas, one night with cooper would be plenty enough for me." Brooke said causing Peyton and I to laugh.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait but here is 9 pages worth, two chapters in one!!! hope I still have enough readers to review to keep me motivated hint :P


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nathan and I walked into the beach house slowly, "Why's the door unlocked?" I asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe we left it unlocked." he said as we walked in, "You feeling okay?" he asked putting his hand on my lower back as we went towards the rooms. Though before I could speak, someone walked out of the bathroom, causing me to scream, which caused the other person to jump.

"I was." I said, putting my hand over my heart.

"Uncle Cooper." Nathan said happily, walking over and hugged him.

"Hey there nephew. And you must be Haley, I've heard a lot about you. Mostly all good things but I never listen to Dan. Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I Just have to wait for my heart to stop pounding."

"How'd you get in here? And when did you get in?" Nathan asked.

Cooper smiled, "Plane was an hour early. And I got the extra key from your mom when I dropped my stuff off."

The three of us walked into the kitchen, "Anyone want some breakfast?" Cooper asked once we walked in and he started rooting through the fridge.

"Cooper its like 11:30 at night man." Nathan said as we sat down.

"Never too late or early to have breakfast Nate. You'll learn that. Hale what do you want to eat?"

"Um, nothing. I'm not feeling well, and I'm tired."

"You were fine earlier."

"Yeah but I've been up since 4 am puking my guts out. And I was wide awake then someone decided to give me a heart attack." I said looking at Cooper who raised his hands in surrender before handing me a package of saltines. "How about I make some coffee? Then we can stay up and chat. Come on Haley, you know you want to talk to me."

"Make mine a tea and you got a deal. Now I know where you get it." I said, looking at Nathan.

"Tea's not gonna keep you up. Have some coffee." Cooper said as he made the pot.

"I can't have coffee Cooper." I said lightly.

"Why allergic to coffee beans?" I shook my head no.

"Can't have caffeine?" Again, I shook my head.

"What then? Are you pregnant?" he asked as a joke, facing us just as Nathan and I looked at each other then turned back to him. "Wait, you are?"

I nodded slowly.

"And before you ask, yes I'm the father." Nathan said.

Cooper put his hands on the counter, "Okay, wow. When did you find out?"

"I confirmed it on the 19th, found out how far along I was on the 22nd and went to have an abortion on the 23rd. I didn't go through with it obviously."

"Damn, when are you going to tell Dan and Deb?" he asked turning back to the food.

"Tomorrow. At dinner. The sooner the better. So you were going to find out tomorrow anyway." Nathan said.

Cooper laughed, "I'm so glad I'm going to be there to see Dans face tomorrow." He said as he finished up and turned to face us again, "Look, I got your back. Both of you. If you want to keep it, then, I'm with you."

"Thanks Coop."

**Christmas day**

"How ya feeling?" Nathan asked after I walked out of the bathroom from throwing up and brushing my teeth.

I glared a bit, "Why did morning sickness have to kick in on Christmas? Now your mom is gonna think I'm a total bitch."

"My mom is not going to think you're a bitch. Well, not when she finds out that you're pregnant."

"You mean not until she finds out I'm pregnant. Not when." I said tugging on my shirt self consciously as I started to walk past.

Nathan pulled me back to him and hugged me, "Everything will be fine Hales. Sure they may freak out but it's our decision, not theirs. Just relax."

I sighed, "Okay." I Said lightly. We turned and walked out into the living room where Cooper was waiting to go with us to the dinner.

"You two ready?" he asked as Nathan and I put on our coats.

"Yeah, as we'll ever be anyway." I said putting on my scarf.

"Everything will be fine Haley. Dan and Royal are your biggest worry. Deb I can handle myself. Keith will handle May." Cooper said as the three of us headed towards and out the door.

* * *

**At the Scott house**

"So have you guys opened any gifts yet?" Deb asked as the wine was brought it.

"Um just the ones from you guys and Haleys' parents. We made plans to open the ones from Lucas and the others for later tonight since they were spending it with their families so they're coming over tonight." Nathan said taking a drink.

"That's nice."

"So Haley, where's your family?" Royal asked.

'Um, my siblings are all scattered. Either in college or raising a family. My parents are in Rhode Island this week I think." I asked Nathan who nodded since he was there when I talked to them last and told them about the baby. "They'll be in New York for a visit next month." I said moving some food around my plate, since everyone was still eating, trying not to run to the bathroom.

"Haley, are you alright dear?" May asked, noticing how pale I looked.

I nodded, "Just not feeling well."

"And you haven't even touched your wine. It's the holidays, time to be Merry." Dan said, watching me.

I looked at Nathan, who put his fork down and cleared his throat, "Um, I have an announcement to make. It's kind of important."

"Okay honey, what is it?" Deb asked.

Nathans hand gripped mine under the table, "Haley's pregnant and we're going to keep it. We've talked about our other options and none of them sounded right. So keeping it was the only option."

The table became completely silent as Deb slowly set down her wine glass. I looked over at everyone. Dans eyes held anger, Coopers amusement, Keiths held Pride and Debs and Mays held shock.

Keith looked at Dan, "Now Dan before you say anything..."

"Damn it Nathan! How could you be so stupid as to ruin your basketball career this way? What were you thinking? God were you even thinking? No, oh wait, yes you were, just with the wrong damn brain. I knew that girl was trouble." Dan said jumping up.

"Dan, Haley didn't do this by herself." Cooper said.

"Oh shut up Cooper. No one asked you. Though you don't look very surprised. "

"They told me last night. Though they wanted me to find out like everyone else did but it came up."

"Well that's nice. I should have known you'd be in on it. And you, Hades, I told you that you were a distraction and now you're bringing a child into it? How do we even know it's Nathans?"

"What? Nathan said angrily, "I'm the only one she was with."

"Now Nate your father has a point. We know nothing of this young lady right here and no offense Haley but you have no idea who she might have been with." Royal said calmly.

"She was with me. We were in Manhattan for Thanksgiving with Mouths girlfriend. We were either all together or she was with the girls or me or Lucas."

"I thought you two weren't dating."

"We're not." I finally said as I stared at the table. "Look Mr. Scott, you have been on my case since I got here and I'm tired of it. No, I'm not dating your son but we came to an agreement. Sure this changes things but things change. And no, Nate and I are not 'in love' whatever that is, but we do care. Like I care about Brooke or Lucas." I slowly turned and looked at him, "But it doesn't change the fact that we are having this baby. I got pregnant for a reason, now maybe this will change the way I date and who I date but I will have you know that I've slept with no one but Nathan the last 4 months. I'm not a slut and I haven't slept with very many people. One of those I was not a willing participate. You may think you know everything about everyone Dan Scott but you know nothing about me. Deb, thanks for having me. It was nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Scott, Cooper. Merry Christmas. And by the way, the names Haley." I said said as I stood up and nodded at Deb then left the room and then the house all together.

Nathan shook his head and stood up to leave.

"Nathan, don't move. Don't even think about leaving this room." Dan turned to Deb, "Deb aren't you going to say anything to your son?"

Deb looked at Nathan then at Dan, "He's an adult Dan. There's not much to say. He can make his own decisions. And if they've talked about it and genuinely want to have this baby, who am I to argue." Deb said slowly and softly, "Nathan, you can leave."

"I think I'll go too. I'll walk out with you Nate." Keith said as he stood.

Nathan nodded and left the dining room with Keith as the arguing started.

"I'm proud of you Nathan. Stepping up with Haley instead of leaving." Keith said as they walked out the front door to, after getting their see me by the car with my coat on.

"I'm not him Uncle Keith. I won't be him."

"Good, I'll talk to your grandma tomorrow, see where she stands. But for now, get her back to the beach house and be with your friends. Get her some crackers too, she looks a little..." Keith stopped and looked over at where I was hunched over in the bushes getting sick, "Well, she looked sick."

Nathan laughed, "Thanks Uncle Keith."

"I figured if I corrupted one of Dan Scotts boys into being a good guy then I should get started on the other one. Even though he never needed that much of a push." Keith said then went to get into his truck.

Nathan walked over to me as I stood upright, "Come on. Lets get you back to the house. Our friends await."

* * *

We got back to the beach house, see lights on and hear Christmas music and laughter coming from inside. I shook my head and laughed as we walked in to see Brooke dancing around the living room. We took off our jackets and hung them up.

"What do we have here?" Nathan said then turned to me, "You know, i swear we lock the doors when we leave."

"A Christmas party. Where we exchange gifts and eat and be merry. We have apple cider for Haley and champaign for the rest of us. And for food we have left overs from Karen. Plus, Jake and Peyton brought stuff and so did the others. Oh and Peyton picked up some more saltines just in case you guys were out." Brooke said, handing a package of crackers to me.

"Um, thanks?" I said looking at the package before heading into the living room where everyone else was.

"So, how was dinner?" Lucas asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "The worst ever. I couldn't even eat the food, which made me feel like crap. Then we told them I was pregnant."

"And Dan said exactly what you said he would Lucas."

"Do I know Dan or what?"

"Yeah, then said maybe the baby isn't even mine and I know Haley wasn't with anyone else."

"Unless you count me, Peyton and Bevin. Which none of us can get her pregnant and I know Lucas wouldn't do that. Again, ever."

"Why would I when I have you? Haley's not really my type."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"What? No, no, I didn't say that. I just meant that um..."

I laughed, "It's okay Luke, you're not my type either. I'm not into blondes." I said jokingly.

"Not funny." Lucas said, putting his arm around my neck and giving me a light noogie.

"Get off me loser." I said laughing as I pushed him off me, as the others laughed.

"Okay, present time. Lets go people. Chop chop. I want gifts." Peyton said, picking up Jenny.

* * *

Well, heres another one, hope you like!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After New Years, we returned to New York. Nathan taking me to my apartment last to help me with my luggage since I was officially 8 weeks pregnant. We walked up the steps and into the building, taking the elevator to the second floor.

Once we got to my door, I unlocked it and we went inside. I yawned as I sat on the couch,

Nathan put my books down and shut the door then sat down next to me, "Feeling any better?"

"Not really. I'm sorry we had to stop so many times but whatever Skillz was eating smelled so bad. And why do they call it morning sickness anyway when it lasts all damn day?" I said leaning away from him as I reach to hit the button on my answering machine to see who called.

"All siblings, and my parents." I said as I deleted them but stopped as a familiar voice rang through the apartment causing me to sit up straight.

"_Hey Rock star! Guess who it is? Look, I'm gonna be in town on the 15th for a gig. Thought you might want to get together. I remember how much fun we had the last time we got together. Sorry it took Chris Keller so long to call you but, you're a hard girl to track down. Anyway, I'll be at the JM Club at 9:30 pm. Come by and you can have you a piece of The Chris Keller."_

I hit the delete button as I rolled my eyes and looked at Nathan.

"Isn't that the guy that..."

I nodded, "Took what he wanted? Yep."

"Does he always refer to himself in the third person?" Nathan asked.

Again I nodded, "Yep."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't think so. I mean, yeah he only did it once but over half the time he was annoying as hell. I mean, yeah it's been a few years but.."

"Well, what if I went with you? I may not be your boyfriend but you are carrying my baby and you shouldn't be stressed you heard the doctor just before we left."

I smiled, "That'd be nice Nathan. Maybe I should go, put the past behind me." I said, nodding a bit.

"That's a good idea Hales."

**Few hours later**

"So, she's really going to see Chris? Doesn't she have a restraining order against him?"

"You can't get a restraining order without proof. And it only happened once and after that they broke up. I mean Chris has never hit her, he never would."

"That's probably cause she could take him."

Peyton laughed, "There wasn't cause for the restraining order, they chalked it up to rough sex."

Jake shook his head, "Sucks for her. Nathan's going with her right?"

"Yeah, he even roped Luke and Brooke into going. For back up, I guess."

"Well, I hope she's gonna be okay. I mean, with the baby and everything, she doesn't need the stress."

Peyton smiled as she watched him.

"What?" Jake asked turning to her, catching her gaze.

Peyton wrapped her arms around around his neck as his went around her waist, "You're a good guy Jake Jagielski, you know that?"

"Well, I try." He said, sarcastically.

Peyton laughed then kissed him.

"Ew, you guys are gross." Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen.

They pulled apart, laughing. Jake gave Peyton a look, who gave a small nod and they both ran to Jenny. Jake picking her up and they both began peppering her face with kisses, making her squeal and laugh.

* * *

**The 15****th**

Lucas walked into my apartment after knocking for a few minutes of not getting an answer. "Haley?" he called out worriedly, still not getting an answer. He walked towards my room slowly, stopping just outside of it when he heard singing. He moved to stand in the door, watching me as I sang along with my Ipod and put my laundry away. He knocked loudly on my bedroom door, startling me and causing me to drop the shirt I was about to put in the drawer. He walked over and picked it up as I pulled my earbuds out of of my ear.

"Luke..." I said.

"Haley, that was... amazing. You have a great voice, why don't you use it?" He asked, handing my shirt back to me.

"Uh, I told you. Stage fright. I can't sing in front of people. If I had known you were hear, I would have totally not been singing." I said putting the shirt in the drawer and closing it. "Why are you you here anyway? Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, you didn't hear me. "Lucas said lifting one of my earphones. "And your door was unlocked, again. Really Haley? You know what could happen, anyone could walk in. Lock you door, you live alone."

"You know, I never got lectured this much before I met you guys. 'Lock your door Hales, don't take the trash out at night Haley, don't walk by ourself at night Haley.'" I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

"All legit things. Someone could just walk in here and rape or kill you or both. Or someone could attack you outside, this is New York Haley." Lucas said sitting on on my bed.

"I know where I live Luke."

"Then think. Haley, you're pregnant now. And I don't want anything happening to you or my niece or nephew." He said.

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed, "Okay, I will lock my door from now on. So, is there a reason you came over or was this a lecture visit?"

"I can't just come see you? I have to have a motive? I'm hurt." He said, putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "I'm sorry Lucas. I did not mean to offend you in any way."

"That's better. And actually I can to tell you Bevin and Skillz are going tonight too. Moral support for Bevin and back up for Skills."

I nodded, "Well, you could take Chris with one hand, he's a very skinny man." I said, "Is that all now? Not that it's not great to see you but I have laundry to do."

"What are you and Nathan gonna do when the baby's born? I mean, are you going to move into together or what?"

"I don't know. Haven't really talked about it. But as much as I love this place, it is not suitable for a baby." I said as I stood to finish the clothes, "I've already started looking for a place."

"Well, don't you think Nate should be there to help raise the baby?" Lucas asked as he watched me.

"I'm not going to deny Nathan his child Lucas. Besides, we're not even dating, don't you think it'd be kinda weird?"

"Maybe at first but think about it. With your income and Nathans you would have more than enough money to take care of the baby and have a nice place to stay."

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

**That night**

I stood outside the JM Club with Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Skillz and Bevin. I let out a long breath as I felt someone walk up beside me and turned, smiling as I saw Brooke, who looped her arm through mine. "It'll be okay Tutor mom- to- be. I got your back. Any girl tries to throw down, I'll handle them."

"And any guys?" I asked smiling.

"That's what Nathan and Broody are for, Duh." Brooke said, then smiled brightly, "Lets go." She pulled me inside, everyone else following behind us. The music was loud and I knew I would have a headache before the night was over. We found a booth near the back where we could still see the stage but also stay kind of hidden. Brooke and I slid in first then Lucas and Nathan by out side then Bevin and Skillz. Basically it was Nathan, me, Brooke, Lucas, Bevin and Skillz. A waitress walked by but Nathan got her attention and we all ordered, Nathan and I the only ones ordering a soda.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Brooke asked.

I nodded, "If I don't I never will." I looked a my watch and saw it was 9:35 when I voice came over the speakers.

"Hey everybody. Welcome to band night at the JM club!" The man said, causing the crowd to cheer. "I'm DJ Brick and I would like to personally welcome the man who came to entertain all of you people. His CD is number two on the charts and we are lucky to be a stop on his tour. Everybody give a round of applause for Chris Keller!" He said then stepped away from the mic and walked off the stage as Chris took the stage, pulling the guitar strap over his head and sat on the stool he brought out. He said his hellos, as only he would and started singing.

He was halfway through his first set when I heard Bevin.

"He's good."

"Of course he's good and he knows it. That's the thing with Chris Keller, you can't give him a compliment without him thinking you want to sleep with him. The problem with Chris is that he's over confident." I said as I watched the stage.

Once the first set was over and Chris was off the stage I turned to the conversation the others were having.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nathan ask over the filler music that was playing while Chris took a break.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired maybe."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I've been getting sleep. I just wake up earlier than normal cause I get sick. And searching for apartments been rough too." I said.

"So, what are you guys gonna do? I mean about the separate houses thing?" Brooke asked.

"Actually, we did figure something out and we will be living together, so Luke you're losing your roommate. Nathan looked at the online site for the newspaper and there is a four bedroom within price range. My room, Nathans room, the babys room and my work room." I said.

"That's great you guys, and is it baby friendly?" Lucas asked.

"We don't know, we're going to look at it tomorrow." Nathan said.

Skillz nodded, "Well, don't look now but here comes Keller."

I looked up, "Oh no." I slid down in the seat a bit as Chris walked up to the booth.

"Hey party people. I hope you guys are having the time of your lives watching the show, but who wouldn't with.... Haley James." Chris said as his eyes finally landed on me.

"Hi.. Chris." I said moving my hair out of my face.

"Well, I didn't think you'd show but Chris Keller is glad you did."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I bet."

"Aw come on, don't be that way Hales. Look, how about you come up on stage and sing with me? Let bygones be bygones?"

"Um, no Chris. Let's leave it at that. I'm not feeling well."

"Aw, Haley. Come on, one song."

"No Chris. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know the meaning of that word. You know, I don't know why I came, we should just leave." I said as I pushed Nathan gently so I could get out, the others following my lead.

I started to walk past Chris but was stopped by him grabbing my arm.

"Now, come on Hales. Just..."

I yanked my arm out of his hand as I turned to face him. I watched as he was turned and punched by Nathan.

"Dude what the hell?" Chris asked from the floor.

"Don't touch her." Nathan said angrily.

"Security!" Chris yelled as he stood up.

The bouncers were already on their way, having seen Nathan punch Chris and grabbed Nathan's arm. He pulled his arm from their grasp.

"Don't bother, we're leaving anyway." He said, turning me around and pushing me gently towards the door, the others following behind us.

"You okay Hales?" Bevin asked as we walked out.

"I'm fine. It just reminded me of what happened, I'll be fine." I said as we walked.

* * *

The next morning started rough, like every morning, with the morning sickness. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, my hand on my stomach.

"Feel better?" Nathan asked, setting a small plate of dry toast in front of me as I sat at the island .

I shot him a grateful look as i took a bite to calm my stomach, "Kind of, but if I can't keep this down, then I'm just never eating again."

Nathan laughed, "You can't do that."

"I know, i know. I need to eat to keep up the nutrition in my body to keep up both of our strengths." I said, taking a drink of the orange juice Nathan sat down for her.

"As soon as you're done, we'll head out and look at the apartment."

I nodded as i finished the second piece, "We can go now. I have crackers in my purse and i'm grabbing a water on the way out, you want one?"

Nathan nodded, "Sure." he said, taking the plate and putting it in the sink with my glass.

I grabbed two bottles of water, handed one to him then grabbed my jacket and purse. "Ready." I said, pulling her keys out and locking it after they'd both stepped out and left the building an got into the car.

"So, how did the apartment look from the pictures on the site?"

"It looked pretty good, a lot of hardwood floors though, we'd have to buy some area rugs for parts of the house but i think the bedrooms have carpet." Nathan said as he drove.

I nodded, "And the kitchen?"

"Pretty good size from what I could tell. It's a 2 bathroom, didn't have pictures of those though."

"I just hope it's good enough. I don't want to have to keep looking. I mean, these next few months are going to go by so fast and we still need to set up the nursery, actually by the things for the nursery, clothes, diapers, everything."

"I know Haley. And we will. If this one doresn't work out then we will find a place and i promise it will be before the baby is born." Nathan said as he pulled up to a building.

I nodded as we got out of the car, "Okay, okay. It's just everything is so expensive and we weren't really planning on a baby, at all. And trying to save money is not easy."

"I know, but what we can't get ourselves, we will get at the baby shower. And my moms going to be sending my old crib, so we don't have to buy that." Nathan held the door open for me after we were buzzed in and followed in behind me. "The apartment is on the second floor and the place has an elevator like your old building."

"You know, the neighbor hood looks familiar." I said looking up at him as we stepped into the elevator.

"Well, Lucas lives five buildings down and Peyton and Jake live two blocks away." He said smiling.

"So, everyone is close by, just in case."

He nodded, "Yep."

I laughed as we got to the second floor and walked out, "So, which way daddy?"

Nathan gave me a look, causing me to laugh again. He looked at the numbers on the door then the paper in his hand, "This way." He said as we neared the open door to hear talking. "One of them is the owner of the building."

I nodded, "Okay." I watched as he knocked on the door and led me inside.

"Mr. Martin?" He called out as he looked around, quickly spotting the owner in the living room.

"Nathan Scott?" An elderly man asked as he walked over to him.

"Yes sir." Nathan said smiling a bit as he shook his hand, "And this is Haley James."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling as i shook his hand.

"So, you guys are looking for a four bedroom? Do you plan on having room mates?"

"Oh, no sir. One will be my room, two are Haleys and the last one will be the babys room." Nathan explained.

"Oh, well, okay then. Let me give you a tour." He said and we followed him through out the apartment. The walk through took about 20 minutes, which went by fairly fast.

"So, what do you guys think of the place?" He asked, once we got back into the living room.

"I love it. It's perfect actually. it's okay plenty of room for all of us. Plus, the smaller room is perfect to be my work room." I said smiling at him.

"I like it too. It is kind of perfect. It's near my brother, a hospital, and Haley's job."

"Okay, well, if you've got everything we need, maybe we should draw up those papers now. So you two kids could get starts moving in. The faster the better right?" He asked, with a kind smile.

I nodded, "Actually yeah."

He nodded back, "All right, you guys come on down to my office when you're ready and the papers will be all drawn up." he said then left us to look over the place by ourselves.

"So, this is it right?" Nathan asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, the room diagonal to mine and right next to yours is great for the nursery and the other oom down the hall, perfect for my music room. The living room has a lot of room, the kitchen is amazing and the bathrooms, I'm loving the walk in shower in the first one."

"And the other has a tub, perfect for the baby when it gets older." Nathan said.

"Okay, so we're doing it? It's gonna be ours?"

He nodded, "Yep, lets go sign those papers." He said then grabbed my hand and we walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Well, there it is, I suck at updating, please don't hate me, maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead....


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been a few weeks since the last chapter. Since it takes some time to pack and everything. And also, I do not own the song, Don't Walk Away. That's Bethany.

Chapter 12

"No, not in the middle. Over a little more. Little more. Right there. Set it down right there."

"Are you sure Haley? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I said unpacking a box in the kitchen, looking over the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room.

Nathan and Jake set the couch down slowly in the spot.

"Now, you're sure? Because we are not going to move it again. It's heavy." Jake said, breathing heavily.

"Yes I'm sure Jake. Besides, I can just slid it if I'm not happy with it later."

"You aren't doing anything with that furniture." Lucas said as he walked in with a box.

"Guys, I'm pregnant, not dying. And I'm not even that far along yet." I said.

"Maybe not. But the first few months are the most crucial." Peyton said as she broke down a box she'd been unpacking.

"I know this. I was there in the doctors office but they say me and baby are both in perfect health so far." I said, putting plates into the cabinet.

"So far. But one wrong move my favorite mommy to be and something could happen." Brooke said, walking up to me and putting her arm around me shoulder, "And I don't want anything to happen to you or baby Scott." She said rubbing my stomach with her free hand.

I smacked her hand, "Stop it."

Peyton laughed, "You know, you _are_ going to have to get used to that right?"

"Who says?"

"It's how it is. Someone sees a pregnant woman and feels compelled to touch the womans stomach." Jake said.

"Yeah, well, anyone I don't know tries that will pull back a bloody stub." I said as I put the last of the plates away.

"You're going to be one of those hostile pregnant women right?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes, I am. Just a warning before hand." I said, smiling at him.

He laughed, "Glad to know."

Lucas shook his head, "We'll see. You may think you'll be hostile but you won't. You'll be more emotional than anything."

"Well, hostility is an emotion. A very valid one too." I said as I broke down the box. "I just think that people who don't know me or I don't like... i.e. Dan Scott... Will be pulling back a handless arm. But it's good for me that he won't even touch me."

"Cause if he did you'd take a long shower." Peyton said laughing.

"A very long, scalding, hot shower." I agreed, making the others laugh.

**Some weeks later (Haley will be 4 ½ months pregnant, small baby bump.)**

I walked into the apartment and took off my jacket and hung it up, not seeing Nathans keys. Which meant he wasn't home yet. I set my purse on the table and went to my music room, rubbing my stomach lightly. I sat down on my stool in front of my keyboard and started playing. After a few minutes of playing, I started singing.

Nathan walked into the apartment and shut the door quietly as he heard the music. He took put his keys down quietly as he walked to the room where I was. He smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned in the door way. "What are you playing?" He asked lightly.

I jumped slightly, "Don't do that Nathan." I said laughing a bit.

He laughed, "Sorry. So, what were you playing?"

"Um, a song I wrote. Don't Walk Away." I said looking at him. "I wrote it last year I think."

He nodded as he walked over to me. "Keep playing." He said pulling up a chair.

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"Come on, you were just singing."

"I know, but I didn't know you were here at that point in time." I said laughing a bit.

He laughed, "Come on, please?"

I sighed, "Fine." I said, shaking my head as I started playing again then started singing and closed my eyes.

I could never leave you  
Even if you asked me to  
I could never say goodbye  
Make you cry, Oh

I could never stumble  
With you walking by my side  
I could never love you  
more than I already do

So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie, tell me that youre gonna sta  
Please don't walk away

If I made a promise,  
I would stay by your side  
It's only the beginning  
I love you

So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie and tell me that you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away

Oh, when all the road is dark and dreary  
You know my nature, does not swell  
This disposition must be washed away forever  
So, please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away

But I could never leave you  
Even if you asked me to  
Now I could never say goodbye,  
Make you cry, oh  
Oh

I stopped playing slowly then opened my eyes and looked at him.

He smiled, "Hales, that was amazing."

"It needs some retouching."

"No, it really doesn't. It's good the way it is." He said smiling.

I smiled at him, "You think so?"

"I know so." he said laughing a bit. He reached out and touched her stomach lightly, "Not much longer now huh?"

"Not really. These coming months are going to fly by. With getting the nursery set up, work, school, and doctors appointments. We're going to have a busy schedule."

He nodded, "We are. But you are going to have to rest too."

"I know. And no heavy lifting, nothing of that sort." I said.

He smiled, "Exactly. Now, how about some dinner? I'll order out, what do you want?"

"Hmm. Well, I think the baby wants Italian." I said smiling.

He smiled, "Italian it is." He said as he stood up and went to order.

"Get extra food!" I yelled out then smiled then he answered back. I started playing slowly as he heard him talking on the phone. The advantages of living with someone who you spend a lot of time with is that they know what you like and what you don't like.

Nathan walked back in a few minutes, "It'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Kay. You got the.."

"I got it." He said sitting down.

"Yay."

"I don't know why you have to order that. It's from the kids menu."

"Because it's the food of the Gods."

"Yeah, if the Gods are five year olds."

"Shut up." I said laughing as I pushed him.

He laughed, "So, we find out the sex of the baby soon right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Three weeks is the next doctors appointment."

"Good. Can't wait." He said smiling as he touched my stomach.

"You know, you're lucky that you're you, or I would hurt you."

He smiled, "Then I'm glad I'm me or I would be in trouble."

**three weeks later**

"It sucks you can't come to the appointment." I said into the cell phone as I rode in Brooke's car to the appointment.

"I know but practice is running over. Coach wants to get the plays down right." Nathan said lightly.

"This sucks." I said.

"It does. You know I wanted to be there."

"I know you did. But, I'll have Brooke with me so, it won't be so bad." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I'll see you at home though okay? Coach is calling me."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said then hung up the phone.

"Well, I know you wanted Nathan here but I'll be good I promise."

"I know you will Brooke." I said smiling as she pulled up to the building.

Brooke smiled, "Ready momma?"

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, I guess so."

Brooke parked the car then we got out of the car and went inside. I checked in and sat down next Brooke and rubbed my stomach.

Brooke smiled and reach over, "It's gonna be the cutest kid ever in time. Next to me of course cause I as a gorgeous kid."

I laughed, "Brooke."

"What? I'm being serious."

I shook my head, "I know you are Tigger."

She smiled brightly.

"Aw, it's so cute to see a couple like you able to have a baby. I think it's great that you guys love each other enough to start a family together." A woman next to them said before her name was called and she went to the back.

Brooke and I looked at each other then laughed.

"She actually thought that..." I said laughing.

Brooke laughed, "Hmm, I didn't think we looked like the type but I guess you never know what someone will think." she said and looked up as my name was called.

We stood up and went into the back. I hopped up onto the table and sat on the table.

"How long until the doctor comes in?" Brooke asked.

"A few minutes maybe, it depends on how busy he is." I said as I swung my feet.

Brooke nodded, "Well, I wish he'd hurry."

"Why?"

"So I can win the bet that it's a girl. Duh." Brooke said.

I laughed, "Well, it's not me that gets to decide." I said shaking my head as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Hi, Haley. No Nathan today?"

"No Dr. Kendrick. No Nathan, practice is running over late. This is my friend Brooke." I said as I laid back.

He nodded and shook Brookes hand, "I remember those days." He said smiling. "So, how have been feeling?"

"I've been feeling fine. But i think i've been having sympathy pains. You know, it's here in my... Oh, you were talking to Haley, right, sorry." Brooke said, sheepishly.

I laughed at Brooke. "Well, I've been getting heartburn more lately. Some pelvic pain and some other things. But other than that I feel fine."

He nodded, "All normal things." he said writing on my chart.

I smiled a bit, "Good. Though I have to say, the heartburn is the worst."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's what gets most women." he said smiling. "So, we ready to find out what the baby is?"

I nodded then laid back and lifted my shirt and pushed by jeans down a bit.

He got the machine ready and started the ultrasound.

I smiled a bit as I heard the heartbeat fill the room.

"And there's your baby." He said pointing to the screen. "There's the hands, the feet, the head and... Oh, well, looks like we have a little boy on our hands."

"Really?" I said smiling as I looked at the screen.

"Yeah really. And he's healthy as can be from what i can see. Strong heart beat and everything." He said smiling as he stopped the machine and printed out a picture then turned it off. He handed me something to clean off my stomach. "How are you on the prenatal vitamins? Do you need anymore yet?"

"No, I'm still good." I said as I cleaned off my stomach, fixed my clothes then sat up.

"Okay, well, here's your ultrasound and you can see Peggy at the front desk to set up your next appointment and I will you then." He said then left the room.

"That was quick and painless." Brooke said, "Well, kind of."

"You're just upset that it's a boy and not a girl."

"Well, we already have enough boys, we needed another girl."

I laughed as we walked out to the front I set up the new appointment and walked out, looking at the ultrasound picture.

Brooke smiled and put her arm around my shoulder, "Nate's going to be happy, that's for sure."

I nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling.

Brooke nodded, "Lets get you home."

* * *

We got to the house and went inside after stopping at the store and for something to eat. We walked into the apartment and smiled hearing the guys talking, "We're here." I said as we walked into the living room, "And we brought dinner."

Nathan and Lucas walked over and took the bags from us.

"How did the appointment go?" Lucas asked.

I smiled, "It went great, everything is good and normal. Our son is healthy as can be."

"That's good that he's... Wait... What?"

"We're having a boy Nathan."

Nathan smiled happily, "Really?"

"Yes really." Brooke said smiling.

I laughed and showed him the picture.

Lucas smiled, "Well, we knew the Scott genes would kick in."

Brooke sighed, "I thought it would have been a girl. I was hoping anyway."

Lucas smiled, "I will try to give you a girl when we're ready for one."

Brooke smiled, "Good."

I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

Well, here it is, new chappie! Seven pages! Woohoo!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: In this chapter Haley will be 5 to 6 ½ months.

Chapter 13

I got my things together as I got ready to go to the store, "Nate, do you guys need anything from the store?" I asked as I walked into the living room where he, Jake , Skillz, Mouth, and Lucas were watching the game.

"Um, I dunno." Nathan said distractedly. "Yes!" He said as the team scored

I rolled my eyes, "Should have known not to ask."

Jake looked up with a smile, "We could use some more chips and drinks."

"Thank you Jake." I said laughing then walked out the door and headed to the store. I got to the store and grabbed a cart. I walked through the aisles, picking up odds and ends, also getting the chips and drinks.

I walked by the babies clothes and stopped, seeing a blue onesie that said 'Daddies Little Man'. "I'm getting it." I said and put it in my cart.

I turned to start pushing my cart but was stopped as I ran into another cart. "Oh, I'm so sor- Holly?"

Holly looked up and smiled, "Haley! Oh, it's so good to see you. You look... Well, you're glowing!"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So, you're pregnant? So, who is the father? Are you back Damien? You know I always liked him."

I shook my head, "No, it's Nathans. He's the father."

"Oh. One of them. Well, should have known that. I mean, with where they're from and everything." Holly said.

"That has nothing to do with it Holly."

"Then why haven't you called me? I've missed you. But since you've been hanging with them... You've changed Hales."

I laughed, "I've changed? Look at you! Your clothes, your hair, your attitude, everything about you is different. I'm still the same Haley. Just pregnant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my shopping." I said then started to push my cart.

"Haley wait. Look, I'm sorry." Holly said lightly, " I'm sorry that I'm not the same naive girl I was when we were friends. I'm confident and happy and..."

"Under weight, over dressed and so un-confident that it's not funny. You are still naive because you are taking everything he says to heart. Believing him, trusting him. There is something wrong with that. You are not the friend that you used to be. You had a great body before. And now? Looks like I'm talking to a skeleton with skin." I said then walked off, getting the other things I needed then left the store. I got home and carried the bags into the apartment. Jake looked up as I came in, quickly standing and taking most of the bags from me.

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling.

"No biggie. Why didn't you call from the car? Someone would have come to help."

I looked at Nathan, Lucas, Mouth and Skillz who were way into the game to even notice I was there then back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so I would have come to help." He said smiling as he walked into the kitchen and set the bags down.

I laughed and we started putting stuff away, hearing cheers a few minutes later and the guys came into the kitchen.

"Jake, you missed the best ending in a game ever. Except for ours of course." Nathan said.

I shook my head as Nathan grabbed a bag of chips and opened it and started eating them out of the bag.

After an hour of talking and laughing, the other guys left, leaving just Nathan and I. I finished putting the rest of the stuff away, "Oh guess what I found? The cutest onesie ever." I said pulling it out of the bag and showing him.

Nathan smiled, "It's great Hales."

"Well, you and he are going to have the father/son bond." I said smiling. "So, are we still going to Tree Hill next week?"

"Yeah, we'll be there for the summer then come back here so the baby can be born. We'll be cutting it a little close but I think we can make it. We'll be driving anyway."

I nodded, "Okay, oh guess who I ran into at the store."

"Who?"

"Holly."

"Are you serious? What did she say?" He asked as he hopped onto the counter.

"Oh just that she wasn't surprised that I was pregnant since I was still hanging out with you guys, that I changed and some other stuff. She's the one who changed. You should have seen her. High priced business clothes for food shopping. She was so thin."

He shook his head, "Wow. Seems like she's the one who changed."

"That's what I said."

* * *

**2 weeks later in Tree Hill**

Nathan and I sat in the living room, watching a movie with Peyton and Jake.

"That is so unbelievable! Who in their right mind would run upstairs to get away from a killer? I mean, they're gonna die cause they won't jump off the roof." Peyton said, since the movie we were watching was a horror.

"Personally, I'll take the broken leg. I may be dragging it behind me but I'm alive." I said as I watched the movie, "But then the killer would catch up to me and hack me into pieces cause I couldn't get away fast enough. And then like put the pieces in to bag and bury them in different states so no one would fine me." I said, my voice having a bit of paranoia in it.

"Wow, Hales. You're not morbid at all." Jake said as he, Nathan and Peyton laughed.

"Shut up! See, this is why I don't watch these. My imagination starts working over time." I said as I laughed a bit. "There is no way I'm going to bed now. I won't be able to sleep."

"That's right! You don't have Mr. Waffles." Peyton said.

"Who is Mr. Waffles?" Nathan asked.

"No one you need to know about. Or do I need to remind you of..."

"Shut up Haley!" Peyton threatened as she laughed. She and Jake stood up once the movie was over, said goodbye then left.

Nathan leaned over, "If you need to, you can sleep in my bed." He said.

I smiled, "Would we actually be sleeping?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes. The last time you watched one of these, I got a three am phone call."

"Well, I know Brooke was with Lucas, doing God knows what. Jake and Peyton have Jenny and Bevin and Skillz, well, they're them. Always together."

"So, I was last huh?"

"No, I just deducted and you were the only person that was alone like me. And I was not going to call Holly."

"Who says I was alone?"

"You did. You said 'It's okay you called Hales. I'm alone anyway Lucas is with Brooke.'" I said, quoting him.

"Oh yeah. We talked a lot that night. I couldn't sleep either. For completely different reason of course."

"Of course." I said laughing,

Nathan smiled and turned toward the TV and turned it back to the cable.

I watched Nathan for a minute as he laughed at something on TV and I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and quickly sat up. "Um, I'm gonna go to bed. You know, long day and all." I said as I faked a yawn.

"This early? It's only 8." He said looking at the clock.

"I know, I'm just really tired. You know baby and all." I said quickly before rushing off to my room, "I can't believe this."

* * *

"And you're sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yes! I can't believe I let this happen. I should have stopped it a long time ago." I said as I leaned against the sink. "I should have been more careful. This goes against everything I have ever said and believed in. And it happened so fast."

"I knew it would! I've said it all along. With you guys sleeping together and all." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell him?" Karen asked.

"Well, she has to tell him. She can't not saying anything. This is a good thing." Peyton said as she smiled.

"How? How is this good? Good for who?" I asked as I turned to look out the window, watching as Lucas and Keith stood by the grill and Nathan and Jake played with Jenny.

"Because I means you can feel again Haley! After all the BS you with though with Damien and Chris, it's about time that you found someone you that will love you back. And Nathan is that guy Hales. Now, all you have to do is not only admit it to yourself but also admit it to Nathan." Peyton explained.

"And all with be right with the world. Especially with baby Scott on the way." Brooke said.

I sighed as I placed my hand on my stomach as I turned to face them. "I can't believe I fell in love with Nathan." I said softly.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_It's been a few weeks since I had admitted that I was in love with Nathan. I haven't told him yet. Only because I don't think he feels the same way. So, maybe I'm a little afraid of his reaction. Okay, a lot afraid. I just don't know what to do. I know you can't give me advice, but you can listen to me rant and rave without saying anything. I just wish I knew how to tell him. I can't just come out and say it. I wish I could. I maybe be outspoken but when it comes to this stuff? Not so much. Brooke said I should just do it. And Peyton agrees, but only that I should sit him down and talk to him that way. Alone. What should I do? Oh, yeah, you can't answer me. Well, I guess I have to figure this out on my own. Talk later._

I closed my journal and put it in the stand beside me just as my bedroom door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Hey, Hales."

"Hey Nathan, what's up?"

"Um, mom wants to come to dinner. So I said yes, bad news is, dad is coming too."

"What? Are you trying to stress me out? Because if so, it is so working." I said as I looked at him.

"No, I'm not trying to, I wouldn't do that. But mom said that if she comes, Dad has to come too. He demands it."

I sighed, "Okay. When are they coming."

"Tonight."

"What? Nathan!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to get it another night but you know how Dad is."

I shook my head, "Okay, I can handle this. I can't stress the baby out. I will stay calm, I will not be hormonal. I will be fine."

Nathan smiled and leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

I sighed and kissed him back for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"Um, Nathan, I have to tell you something. It's.." I was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought. Hello?" He said as he answered the phone. "Oh, hey dad... You're what?... But it was just supposed me, Haley, mom and you. Not one extra person... I'll like the person coming? Are you serious dad?...No, dad and that's final." He said then hung up the phone.

"He wants to bring someone else to dinner?"

"Yeah, he says I'll like her."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so he's going to bring a girl he thinks you'll like around your baby mama."

Nathan laughed, "Baby mama?"

I laughed, "Oh come on, that's what I am."

Nathan shook his head, "No, you're way more than that." He said softly as he stared at me for a few seconds, then coughed and stood up, "Um, I'll go, um, get something out for dinner." He said then left the room.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all." I muttered as I rubbed my stomach, "Daddy is weird. But he loves you. Just like I do."

**Later that night**

"I can't believe Dan and Deb are coming for dinner." I said into the phone as I stirred the sauce for spaghetti.

"Me either. Why is Dan so adamant about coming tonight?" Peyton asked though the phone.

"I have no idea. But I did hear Nates end and apparently he wanted to bring a girl to dinner."

"What? That pig! He knows you're pregnant with his grandson."

"Yeah he also knows Nathan and I are not together."

"Yet. Have you told him?"

"Peyton, I have tried to but when I was about to Dan called, then he left and went into his room and I haven't seen him all day." I said.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, I made a comment about being his baby mama and he laughed and I said that's what I am and he said, 'No, you're way more that that' and then he left the room."

"Aw, he loves you Haley." Brooke said, since it was a three way call.

"You're just now jumping in?" Peyton said.

I laughed, "She got distracted." I said, knowing Brooke.

"Yes I did. Lucas got out of the shower and was in a towel. That tends to distract me." Brooke said.

"That was more info than we needed Brooke, but thanks." I said shaking my head with a disgusted look.

Brooke laughed, "I'm sorry, but he's sexy and he knows it."

"Okay, back to the problem at hand. Is Dan still bringing that person?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea. Nathan said no but you know how Dan is. Like he would actually listen." I said as I turned the stove off.

"Well, just wait and see what happens." Peyton said.

"And call us with all the details! I want to know every dirty little detail that happened tonight." Brooke said and you could hear the excitement in her voice.

I laughed, "Yes Brooke, I will tell you both everything. I promise. Bye." I said then hung up, laughing lightly.

"Peyton and Brooke?"

I jumped, "Geez Nate, don't do that."

He smiled, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. And yes it was them."

He nodded, "Mom and Dad will be here soon. Dinner ready?"

"Yep, everything is ready to be eaten." I said smiling.

"Good, they'll be here soon." He said leaning against the counter, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, a little tired and a little nauseous but other than that, I'm okay. Well, and nervous."

"There is no need to be nervous."

"Says you! Your dad doesn't even like me. Why else would he insist on bringing a girl to dinner to meet you? Even if we aren't together."

He sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry." He said then looked at me, "Look, about earlier today, in your room. I just wanted to say..."

"If you're going to apologize, don't. I don't want it, it's fine." I said lightly.

"I wasn't going to. I was just..." he started but stopped as we heard a knock on the door, "We'll finish this later." He said as he went and opened the door while I got everything ready and set on the table.

"Hey mom, dad." He said as he let them in.

"Hi sweetie." Deb said kissing his cheek as she walked into the house, "Haley, oh you look good."

"Thanks Deb." I said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good, good. He's really moving around a lot in there. We felt him kick the other day." I said.

She smiled, "Oh, that's always the best part, feeling the first kick."

"Well, as nice as this baby talk is, Nathan, I brought that guest I was telling you about." Dan said smiling.

"Dad, I said not to." Nathan said angrily.

He shook his head, "I think you'll like this guest." He said as he motioned for someone to come in.

I looked to the door and my eyes opened wide as I watched who walked in.

"Vanessa." Nathan said lightly as he looked at her.

"Hi Nathan." she said softly, "You look good."

He nodded, "So do you." he said as he stared at her.

Deb sighed, "Well, how about we get onto dinner?" She said as she went and grabbed another setting for the table, "I told him not to, but he would not listen." She said to me softly.

An hour later we were sitting in the living room talking. Vanessa had kept stealing glances at Nathan the entire meal. And even more so now.

"Nathan, can we talk please? Outside for privacy?" Vanessa asked.

Nathan looked at her, "Um, okay." he said lightly as he stood up, "I'll be back Hales." He said then went outside with her. And since most of the windows were open, I could hear every bit of the conversation, which I tried to ignore, privacy my butt.

"Nathan, it's good to see you." I heard her say.

Nathan sighed, "Why'd you come back Vanessa? Why now?"

"Well, when Dan said that you were in trouble, I had to know what it was. I thought you had gotten hurt or something. But instead, you have a pregnant girl living with you."

Nathan shook his head, "The pregnant girl is Haley and the baby is mine."

"Well, you did say you wanted kids one day but you said after you were married and made the NBA." She said lightly.

"It wasn't on purpose. But I want him. He's my son."

"I see. So, you're dating her?"

"No, I'm not. We're not together like that but..."

"So if I wanted another chance, would you give it to me?"

I saw the smirk on Dans face as he overheard the conversation as well.

"If you would have come to me almost a year ago, I would have said yes in a heart beat, but things have changed now."

"Like what? What could have changed? You said you loved me and that there would be no one else. Ever." Vanessa said angrily.

Dan stood up and went to the door, Deb and I following him to try and stop him but we couldn't, "Yes son, what changed? Is it the baby?"

"Yes and no dad. Stay out of this."

"I won't stay out of this, I'm just as curious and Nessa here is."

"Dad, this doesn't involve you. At all, so stay out of it!" Nathan said glaring at him.

"No Nathan, I think we all deserve an explanation. I mean, what could have changed so much that you don't want to be with me anymore? You were going to ask me to marry you."

"I was Vanessa but then you left. Saying you couldn't stay in New York anymore that Los Angeles was the place where you could get you career started, and even when I asked you to stay you didn't."

"And you said you would love me no matter what!"

"Son, I think Vanessa would be good for you. You should go for it, you never know, you could be happy again." Dan said.

"Dan, stop." Deb said lightly.

"Don't tell me what to do Deb. He's still my son and I would like to know what is so wrong about getting back with Vanessa. She came back for him and he is just..."

"Fine, you want to know why I won't get back with Vanessa? Huh? Because I fell in love with Haley!" Nathan shouted, as he looked at me.

"What?" I said softly, shocked.

"Look, Hales, I know you don't believe in love and I know that I'm getting way out of bounds on this but, give me a chance. I was trying to tell you in the kitchen when they showed up. I'm in love with you. I have been since we found out we were having a boy. I just need you to know that you can trust me and that I won't..."

I cut him off as I put my hand to his mouth, "Nathan, you don't have to explain anything to me. I was trying to tell you something in my room today when Dan called. But I guess now's a good a time as any." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I'm in love with you too." I said softly as I looked up at him.

"What?" He said lightly, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah. I am. I guess I have been for a while but it didn't really hit me until a few weeks ago. I was scared to tell you cause I didn't know how you would react." I said softly.

He smiled widely then kissed me.

I kissed him back softly. We broke apart when we heard a cough and we saw Dan and Vanessa glaring at us, but Deb was smiling at us.

"Nathan, how could you fall in love with a girl like Hades here." Dan said.

I sighed, "It's Haley Mr. Scott. And you know, you would think that you would be a little nicer to someone carrying your grandson. I'm a good person, and I'll be a damn good parent. Unlike you, I won't ride my kid to strive for perfection. If he messes up and makes mistakes, fine. Everyone does. Nobody is perfect, not even you. And I'm tired of hearing about how perfect you were when you were in high school and the best player on the team. For someone so perfect, you sure did make some mistakes in your life. Leaving a pregnant Karen, not claiming Lucas, treating your wife and Nathan like they are only there to give off the image your family is perfect. Deb hates and Nathan can't stand you. Hell, your own brother can't even be around you Dan, what does that tell you? Maybe that you should change your attitude. You have been nothing but rude to me since we met. And I'm honestly tired of it. Maybe we should have stayed in New York this summer instead of coming back here and having to deal with you." I said then walked into the house, leaving a dumbfounded Dan, an open mouthed Vanessa and two proud people, Nathan and Deb. It felt good to get that off my chest. It had been a long time coming.

"That's my girl." Nathan said smiling as he followed me into the house, shutting and locking the door.

"I can not believe that she said that to me. Deb!"

"Well, she was right Dan. I hate you, I can't stand you. But I do it for Nathan. But since Nathan doesn't even like you, I won't do it anymore. I'm not going to be the trophy wife anymore either. I'm filing for a divorce." She said and walked off the porch, to the car and driving away, since she had the keys, which Dan had stupidly gave her. Leaving him to get a ride with Vanessa.

Nathan walked into the living room and sat down next to me, "Who knew my girl was such a bad ass. It's kind of hot."

I smiled, "You're girl huh?"

"Yeah, well, you are now anyway. Right?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Right." I said smiling as I leaned up and kissed him

* * *

Okay peeps, ten pages... I hope you like, I'm working, but will update as soon as I can, promise!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Haley is 6 ½ months.

* * *

Chapter 14

Nathan and I walked into Karens Cafe holding hands and talking lightly when they were interrupted.

"Why didn't you call last night like you said you were going to? You had me worried sick that Dan had possibly murdered you or... Are you holding hands? Oh my God, did you two finally get together? Because if you haven't I am so going to hurt both of you so bad!"

"Okay, Brooke. First of all, breathe, okay? And second of all, yes, we are together." I said looking at her, trying not to laugh.

"Awesome! We are going shopping and you are going to tell us all about it. P. Sawyer! Lets go."

"Um, Brooke? Nathan and I were just going to spend the day together." I said simply.

"You can do that anytime, you guys live together for crying out loud. You can spend a few hours with us girls gossiping." Brooke said looking at me then going to get her things.

"Looks like I am going with them." I said looking up at him. "Sorry, I wanted to spend today with you."

He smiled, "It's okay. I will see you later." He said leaning down and kissing me.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Okay, enough of that. You can do that later. Lets go." Brooke said as she grabbed my arm.

"Brooke, don't let her walk too much. She's pregnant."

"Walking is good for her."

"Not this much."

"Don't worry Nate. I won't let Brooke push her too much. Promise." Peyton said smiling.

**Two Hours Later**

"Brooke, I need to sit down." I whined as we walked.

"No, you're fine." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we have been walking for two hours straight. I'm carrying a baby. I have extra weight." I said I sat down on a bench we were about to walk by.

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes as she and Peyton said beside me. "Fine, but you are talking now. So, what happened?"

"Well, as you know Dan and Deb came for dinner but Dan still brought the girl over. And guess who it was? Vanessa?"

"What?" Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"Oh yeah. And she was looking at Nathan all through dinner ,and after, like he was a piece of meat. Anyway, when we were sitting in the living room having a conversation, she asks Nathan to go outside to talk privately, forgetting that the windows are completely open and they start talking, mostly how she wanted him back and asking if he wanted her, he said no, Dan goes out, asks why, we follow, then everything comes out in the open and that is short version." I said looking at them.

"I can't believe... Well, I can but still. Why would Dan do that?" Brooke asked.

"Because it's Dan." Peyton said shaking her head.

"Oh and the best part? I totally stood up to Dan and Deb is asking for a divorce."

"No way!" Brooke said smiling.

"Yes way."

"Okay, now that we have gotten that out of way. Brooke what has been up with you today?" Peyton asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been kind of a Drill Sergeant today." I said looking at her.

Brooke sighed, "Something is up with Lucas. He's been a little distant lately. I know he's not cheating but I think maybe he's not in love with me anymore. Or at least doesn't want to be with me anymore."

I laughed, "Brooke, Luke is crazy about you. We can all see. How could he not be in love with you anymore?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. But, I don't like. We haven't even had sex since we've been here. And I know, no sex in Karens house but we haven't even in the car."

"Okay, TMI B. Davis." Peyton said laughing.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Okay, look, just give Lucas a chance to explain. I'm sure it's nothing." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"I hope you're right Haley."

**Meanwhile**

"So, Brooke doesn't know?" Nathan asked as they stood outside of the beach house.

"Nope. I mean, I want to say something soon but I don't know how." Lucas said looking over at him as he leaned against the railing.

"Dude, you already have it, so just do it."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Nathan laughed, "Of course she will. How could Brooke ever turn down a proposal from you?"

"I'm nervous."

"Well, when are you planning on doing it?"

"Tonight." Lucas said nodding.

"Okay, what have you got planned?" Nathan asked.

"Planned?" Lucas asked.

"Dude, this is Brooke Davis. You have to have something planned, you can't just whip the ring out and ask her." Nathan said shaking his head.

"I don't have anything planned. Man, what am I going to do?" He asked.

"Okay, Luke? Calm down. Don't stress the heart man. Look, why don't you ask Haley and Peyton for help?"

"I could do that. They knew Brooke, and they're girls." Lucas said nodding, "I'll ask them for help. Thanks."

**A few hours later**

I pulled up in front of Karens house and got out just as Peyton got out of her car.

"Why do you think we're here?" Peyton asked as we walked up to the house.

"I have no idea." I said as Lucas walked out and pulled into the house and shut the door.

"I need you, both of you. Like now." Lucas said.

I gave a disgusted look as Peyton answered him.

"Um, look. Lucas, been there, done that, not going back." Peyton said.

"And dude? Totally pregnant by and dating your brother. That's just wrong on so many levels." I said.

"What? No, no, not like that. Look, I'm proposing to Brooke tonight but I have nothing planned. And I need your help in planning this guys, I can't think like a girl and you two are girls so..."

"Okay, Luke, calm down. Geez." I said then sighed as I sat down.

"So, you were planning on proposing to Brooke without a plan?" Peyton asked, "Do you even know Brooke Davis?"

"I know, that's why I need your help. We only have three hours." He said pacing.

I stood up and stopped him, "Lucas! Chill. Seriously. Look, let Peyton and I handle this. You just relax and wait for the call to tell you where to go. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay." he said as he sat down.

I grabbed Peyton by the hand and pulled her out of the house.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"No clue, but we have three hours to figure it out." I said.

**Three hours later**

I walked into the beach house slowly and smiled a bit seeing Nathan on the couch.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, haven't seen you all day."

"I know, I'm sorry." She said going and sitting next to him, putting my feet in his lap as he rubbed my legs, "First a 6 hour shopping trip then a few hours hanging with Peyton, Jake and Jenny, then three more hours of planning the stupid proposal for Lucas."

Nathan laughed, "But it's all taken care of right?"

"Yes, we got everything ready. We just split it all." I said sighing a bit, "I'm exhausted"

He smiled, "Well, let's get you to bed then. Mom brought me dinner and I know Peyton wouldn't let you go anywhere without eating."

I smiled back at him as he helped me stand, "You're too good to me."

**With Brooke and Lucas (Sorry I keep jumping)**

Brooke walked into the living room slowly in the dress that Peyton had bought for her and smiled, seeing Lucas in a suit, "So, are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"Absolutely not." He said turning to face her, "Wow, Brooke. You look amazing."

Brooke smiled brightly at him, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. But your tie is crooked." She said smiling as she walked over to him and straightening it for him, "Better." She said looking up at him.

"So, you ready?" He asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Try #1: Dinner.

They went to dinner and the waiter brought over a note for Lucas, who took the note gently.

_Luke,_

_You will have three chances to propose to her. First the dinner, then a romantic walk, and then the hotel we got for you. DO NOT SCREW THIS UP! We worked very hard for this to not go well. If either of us get a call with anything but happy tears, we will beat you until you bleed._

_Love always,_

_Haley and Peyton_

_P.S. Do not chicken out!_

Lucas laughed and handed the note back, "Thank you."

"What was that about?" Brooke asked as the waiter left after taking their orders.

"What? Nothing." He said smiling a bit.

Brooke nodded a bit, "Okay. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, actually Brooke. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked lightly.

"Um.. I.. I wanted to know how you are liking the night so far."

_Try number 1 = failed_, Lucas thought.

Try #2: The Romantic Walk.

After dinner, they left the restaurant and took a walk by the water.

Brooke sighed a bit, "This is nice. What's all this about anyway?"

Lucas sighed, "Well, um, actually Brooke I..." He chickened out again, "I know I've been off lately and I just wanted to make it up to you."

Brooke smiled, "It's okay. I mean, sure I want to know what is bothering you but you don't have to tell me."

He sighed again.

_Try number 2= Another fail_, He thought again.

They got to the hotel and walked up to the front desk, "I have reservations for Scott."

The girl behind the counter smiled, "Of course sir. Room is 415, have a good night." She said handing him the key cards.

Lucas smiled and they walked up to the elevator and took it to they floor.

"Luke, I didn't pack anything." Brooke said lightly.

"Don't worry Pretty girl, it's all been taken care of." He said smiling as they got to their floor and went into the room, letting Brooke go first. He was looking at the key card when he heard Brooke gasp softly and looked up, seeing the room lit with candles and rose petals on the bed and smiled.

_Thank you Haley and Peyton,_ He thought as he looked around, spotting a note saying 'Do it now if you haven't'

He smiled a bit and looked at Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she looked at the room then turned around, letting out another gasp as she saw Lucas on one knee, "Luke?"

Lucas smiled, "I've been trying to ask you this all night. First at dinner, then the walk, but I chickened out, cause I was kind of unsure of your answer. But, there are things that I am sure of. I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that I can not live without you, that I can't wait for you to be Brooke Scott, or Brooke Davis- Scott, whichever you prefer, that I can't wait to have kids with you, that if you were to say no to me right now, it would break my heart. And the one thing that I am most sure about, is that I love you. With everything in me. So, will you marry me Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled, happy tears in her eyes as she nodded slowly, shakily holding out her hand so he could slide the ring onto her finger.

He smiled happily and slide the ring on her finger then stood up, hugging her tightly then kissing her.

_Try number 3= SUCCESS_, he thought as he kissed her and led her to the bed.

* * *

Well, there it is, I hope you like it. I decided to focus this one on Brucas.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Haley will be 8 months along.

Cheaters 15

Two months. Nathan and I have been together for two months. We're still in Tree Hill, will be for another week and a half. To catch you up, Deb left Dan, though he refuses to sign the divorce papers. The girls threw me a baby shower, which was held at Karen's Cafe. And speaking of Karen, She and Keith are finally official. Brooke is already planning the wedding in full force. Peyton will be Maid of Honor, while myself and Bevin will be Bridesmaids. Jake is thinking of proposing. Lucas tried to help Brooke with the planning but she told him, and I quote, 'Don't think Broody. You wouldn't know one flower from another. You're only job is the Tuxedos and that is it'. And Nathan and I are doing good. We still have no name for the baby, so everyone has taken to calling him 'Baby No Name Scott'. Well, I think you are pretty caught up.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton asked as we watched her write in a notebook.

"Making the guest list." Brooke said as she kept writing.

I laughed lightly, "Really? You guys haven't even set a date yet and you're making the guest list?"

Peyton nodded, "And you've only been engaged for two months."

"Yes, but if I make it now, then I can cross anyone I don't deem worthy of coming to my wedding later." Brooke said in a 'duh' voice.

Peyton and I shared a look and gave a light laugh as we shook our heads.

Peyton smiled as she turned to look at me, "You doing okay Hales?"

"Fine. Just tired mostly. Baby no name has been kicking me a lot and has been sitting weird all day." I said rubbing my back a bit.

Brooke looked up from her notebook, "You don't sound fine."

I laughed, "Tigger, I'm fine, honest. But now I have to pee." I said then slowly stood up with Peytons help and went to the bathroom.

Brooke smiled as she watched me go, "They are the most unconventional couple. Baby, then love."

Peyton laughed, "No kidding." She said turning to Brooke, "So, are you happy B. Davis soon-to-be Scott?"

Brooke nodded with a big smile on her face as she looked at her ring, "Yes, I am. Very happy. I mean sure, I wasn't exactly expecting it, but.. Eh." She said shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah but, Luke loves you. It was the best next step and the way he asked for help was so cute."

Brooke laughed, "I'm sure. So, what about you and Jake? Any wedding bells in the near but distant from my wedding future?"

"I don't know. We're happy the way we are right now. I mean, we've talked about getting married and me adopting Jenny. We're just waiting for the right time I guess."

Brooke nodded then looked in the direction of the bathrooms, "Do you really think Haley is okay? She's been in there a while. Should we check on her?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah lets go." She said then stood with Brooke and they both walked to the bathrooms and opened the door to the womens.

"Oh my God." Brooke said lightly as they saw me, one hand on my stomach and the other clutching the sink.

"Haley?" Peyton questioned as she walked over to me.

"My water broke." I said then watched as they eyes widened and laughed.

"Um, okay, we can handle this. Uh, Brooke, go get out things together while I help Hales out of here and to the care. You can call the guys on the way to the hospital." Peyton said quickly.

Brooke nodded, "Right." She said then took off to the front, almost running into Lucas.

"Whoa, Brooke, where's the fire?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Womens bathroom, Haley." She said as she went past him and started gathering there things quickly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Haley is in labor Lucas." She said as she looked at him, her arms full of stuff.

He turned to go towards the bathrooms but Peyton and I were already heading to the front.

"Hales, you okay?"

"Not so much, no." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, I'll take Haley in my car, it's faster."

Peyton nodded, "Okay, we'll swing by the house, pick up her bag and make the calls."

.Lucas gave a swift nod, took me from Peyton and took me out to the car. Helping me in and making sure I was good before going to the drivers side and getting it.

(Thought you might want to see Nathans reaction to the phone call)

**With Nathan**

Nathan sat with his mom in her apartment, messing with a cup of coffee she'd given him.

"So, how's Haley doing Nate?"

"She's good. He's been active a lot the past few days, she hasn't really been sleeping a whole lot. And she was cleaning like crazy the other day."

"Ah, nesting. I know exactly how that is. With you, I cleaned for two weeks and then, bam, there you were." Deb said laughing, "What is she doing today?"

"She's with the girls. She said she was feeling off today."

Deb nodded, "She is due in a few more weeks."

"Yeah. Okay, mom, you keep changing the subject, how are you? Really." Nathan asked.

"I'm fine Nathan. I mean, sure, your father is being an ass and won't sign the damn papers and keeps saying he owns me, which kind of makes me want to shoot him, but I'm just fine." She said and took a drink.

Nathan raised a brow, "Shoot him? Really mom?"

"Well, maybe stab. Do you think I could get away with it? Maybe I could claim self-defense or temporary insanity. Your father can drive someone crazy."

"Okay, I think you have had enough alcohol for today." Nathan said, taking the glass from her hand.

"No I haven't. I'm thinking rationally. Kind of. But I guess you do have a point. He is mayor. Oh, maybe I could hire someone and..." She trailed off as Nathans cell phone rang.

Nathan set the glass down on the counter with a sigh as he picked up his phone, seeing his mom grab the glass swiftly and drinking the rest and rolled his eyes, "Hello?"

"Nate! It's Brooke."

"I know Brooke, it was your ring tone coming from the phone."

"Right. Well, you need to get to the hospital ASAP!"

"What? Why?"

"Haley is in labor. Look took her to the hospital." Brooke said through the phone.

Nathans jaw dropped and almost dropped his phone into the mug, but caught it quickly and put it back to his ear, "Haley is in labor? Right now?"

Deb looked up, quickly stood and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Yes, now hurry. Baby no name is on the way." Brooke said then hung up her phone.

Nathan hung up slowly and sat there, staring at his phone.

"What are you doing? Nathan your son is going to be born soon, lets go!"

Nathan looked at her then stood, taking the keys from her hands, "You're drunk, I'm driving." He said to her as he walked out, Deb following close behind.

**20 Minutes later**

I laid on the hospital, letting out slow breaths, "Luke?"

"Yeah Hales?"

"If you want to keep that hand, you will take it off of me, right now."

Lucas quickly removed his hand from my shoulder, "Sorry. Just trying to help."

"Well, touching me? Not helping." I said glaring at him.

"So, when are they supposed to be bringing the drugs? Cause this you right now? Scary." Lucas said.

I went to reply but was stopped as Nathan and Deb walked in.

"Bout time you got here. Lucas keeps touching me."

Nathan smiled, "Luke, you don't touch a woman in labor without permission. Ever."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" He asked, shrugging.

"Nate, you need to go find the drug man. He was supposed to come talk to me. They said fifteen minutes, it's been over fifteen."

"I'll go. Nathan needs to be here." Deb said and turned to leave, stumbling a bit as she did, which caused Lucas to go with her.

"Is she drunk?" I asked pointing to her.

"Unfortunately. Yes." He said nodding.

* * *

Fifteen hours. That's how long it took for James Lucas Scott, or Jaime and we've taken to calling him, to be born. He's been cleaned and checked out but that was two hours ago.

Nathan and I looked up as a knock sounded on the door, " Come in." Nathan called from his spot beside me, since he was holding Jaime.

I smiled tiredly as everyone walked in, and I do mean everyone but Dan of course and Cooper.

"Hey." I said lightly.

"How you doin' Hales?" Jake asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Tired. Very happy but also very tired."

Deb smiled as she walked over to us, "Can I hold my grandson?"

Nathan held Jaime a little closer, "Are you sober?"

Rolling her eyes a bit, "Yes, Lucas made sure of that." Deb said then held out her arms, gently taking Jaime from him.

Brooke sighed, "Not so mad it's a boy now. He's gorgeous."

"Of course he is. I made that." Nathan stated, grinning as he did so.

I scoffed and hit him lightly in the stomach.

"Well, we made that." He corrected.

"Did you guys finally name him?" Peyton asked as she took a picture of Jaime.

"Yes. Everyone meet James Lucas Scott." I said looking at Lucas who smiled at me.

"Or Jaime as we've taken to calling him." Nathan said shrugging a bit.

"Well, the travel is going to be a little tougher with him now." Lucas said, taking Jaime from Deb.

"Oh we know." We said in unison.

* * *

A few days later, we were back home. Well, back at the beach house anyway since we weren't leaving for another couple of days. And because the baby shower was in Tree Hill, Nathan had set up the bassinet in the bedroom.

We walked into the beach house, me a little slower than the rest. I slowly sat on the couch while Nathan sat the carrier on the coffee table before sitting next to me while the others scattered around. Brooke turned the carrier towards her.

"Cutest boy ever." She said, pouting a bit as she looked at Jaime.

"Ever Brooke? I always though I was pretty cute." Lucas said smiling.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Please, you have nothing on this kid."

"I'm not competing against my nephew Brooke."

"Good, you'd lose anyway." She said shrugging as she unbuckled the carrier and took Jaime out and held him against her as she sat back. "I want one. I don't want to have it, just want one."

"Well, you can't have mine Tigger. So ease up." I said shaking my head as I leaned against Nathan.

"And I think you're scaring Luke there Davis." Jake joked as he pulled Jenny on his lap.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah be careful Brooke. You're only engaged, kid talk too early might make him run."

Brooke made a face at her, "Yeah yeah, tease away Momma Peyton."

Luke shook his head, "We'll have one, one day Pretty girl, promise. Just not too soon." He stated as he put his arm on the back of the love seat behind her.

"Well, I didn't say get me pregnant now. I want a wedding and a honey moon and a career before I even think about them." She said as she looked at Jaime.

I smiled, "Yeah, I tried that. Apparently the Scott genes thought otherwise."

Brooke laughed softly, "Well, I'll just hold off sex for a few years."

I shook my head as the others laughed. At Brooke's statement and the horrified look of Luke's face after she made it, "Please, you cut off sex Brooke? That's like telling you to stop shopping. Which we all know will never happen."

Brooke sighed, "Fine, I guess not. I'll just make a schedule."

"Like you'd keep it." Peyton dead-panned, "And can we cut the sex talk down? Jenny and Jaime in the room."

"Sorry." Brooke and I said together.

Peyton nodded, "Good, now, hand over that baby Brooke Davis."

Peyton got up, walked over to Brooke and took Jaime gently from her then went and sat back next to Jake, playing with Jaime's hand lightly.

"It's not so surprising he's such a big baby."

"You didn't have to push him out." I said looking at Peyton. "You just wait. It's not that easy. And the contractions? Oh, so painful. But I highly recommend an epidural when you do have one. Those things? Yeah, awesome."

The others laughed at me after I'd made my statement, "You think she's joking?" Nathan asked, "She was pure evil before that thing. That turned her into an angel."

Lucas nodded, "I agree with that statement. I almost lost my hand."

"Shouldn't have been touching me." I said simply.

A few hours later it was just Nathan, Jaime, and I. I was feeding Jaime when there was a knock at the door.

Nathan smiled and stood up, "I'll get it."

"Like I can go anywhere." I said motioning to the covered baby at my chest.

Nathan laughed and went to the door, opening it wide, "Uncle Cooper." Nathan hugged his uncle, "didn't we just see you?"

"Yeah, at Christmas. Now, I heard from a little raving birdie that my favorite nephew became a daddy a few days ago."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Mom." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Cooper laughed out, "Now, where are they?"

"In the living room." Nathan shut the door and led him into the living room area.

I smiled up at Cooper as I burped Jaime after covering up, "Well, if it isn't Cooper Lee. What a surprise."

He smiled, "Well, I heard the good news and had to come see the kids myself." he said making himself at home.

I laughed softly, "You want to hold him?"

He nodded, "If you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course not, you are family Coop." I said handing Jaime to Nathan who handed him to Cooper.

"Now this is one handsome kid. Almost rivals me when I was baby. Almost. Definitely surpasses you nephew."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "See what I put up with?"

I patted his leg, "You'll be fine Nate, I'm sure of it." I said shaking my head a bit.

Cooper grinned, "You got yourself a good one there Nate. Gave you a son, doesn't give you pity and keeps you in check." He shifted Jaime in his arms as he spoke, "Deb said it was fifteen hours?"

I nodded, "Yep, and less than half of that was without the epidural."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Also heard you were kind evil."

"Lucas must have told you that. He was touching me, so I had to threaten him. I didn't want anyone touching me at that point in time." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Cooper and Nathan chuckled, "Well, at least she's honest." Cooper said.

Nathan nodded, "Always has been."

"Say, I was wondering, have you heard from your friend Holly?"

"Ex-friend Cooper and no I haven't. Not since the store. But I don't think I want to. I mean, if she'll talk about Nathan and the others that way, I don't want to see what she would have to say about Jaime."

"Mostly because she'll go momma bear on her and beat her down." Nathan said grinning.

"I would not do... Okay, yeah, I would. But she would deserve it, talking about my son like that."

"Probably call her a bitch and push her right?" Cooper asked.

"Or call her a bitch and punch her." Nathan added.

"Okay, okay. And I only did that once! No one messes with my family when I'm around." I said shaking my head.

Nathan smiled and kissed my cheek, "You know I love you Hales."

**Meanwhile with Jake and Peyton (I don't bring them in as a couple often)**

Peyton has just finished helping Jenny get ready for bed and walked with her to her room, their bare feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. They got to her room to see Jake pulling down the blankets. Jenny smiled and ran over to the bed, quickly crawling in and Peyton gave her, her favorite stuffed animal and Jake pulled the covers over her, before they both sat on the edge of the bed on either side.

"Okay, you've got your pal, teeth brushed, pjs on, night light on, movie watched, soft music playing, you ready for sleep kiddo?" Jake asked.

Jenny nodded as she yawned, "Yeah, I'm ready daddy." She said lightly.

They both kissed her cheek and stood up heading for the door.

"Night momma, night daddy."

"G'night Jenny." They both said as Peyton turned out the big light and walked out.

Jake was cracking the door when they heard Jenny call them.

"Yeah bunny?" Jake asked.

"Daddy, what's sex?"

Peyton covered her mouth to stop the laugh, but a small sound squeaked out.

Jake opened his mouth then closed it, "Um, uh. You...You'll find out when you're older. N..N..Now, go to sleep." He stuttered out and cracked the door, hearing her confused okay and her turning over to go to sleep.

Peyton waited until they got downstairs before she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That was the most awkward moment of my life."

Peyton laughed again, "Yeah but also, very funny. If you could have seen your face. And I have never heard you stutter before, like ever."

He looked at her, "Well, what did you expect? My seven year old just asked me about sex."

Peyton let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You knew it was gonna happen eventually."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know, I know. I just didn't think it'd be when she was seven." He said.

"Well, just think of it this way. The only question about it left is, where do babies come from." She said teasingly.

Jake stared at her for a second, "Find this funny do you?"

"I find it hilarious."

Jake nodded, "I see." He said stepping back from her, "Well, you forgot something."

"And what is that?"

"That as her mom, _you_ get to give her the talk." He grinned as he spoke then took off to their room.

"Now you just hold on a second Jagielski." She said chasing after him.

* * *

And done! A whole 9 pages and I know it doesn't make up for not updating but I was SO stuck on how to work this whole thing. But once I got to typing, it just flowed. I hope you enjoy. Please r and r. It's my inspiration!


End file.
